


room no.9

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	1. Chapter 1

Room no.9  
All社  
一个不做些酱酱酿酿的事就出不去的房间  
前社/园社/佣社/欺诈/律社/幸社  
园丁性转  
不带监管者玩  
有私设，不是很好写的（比如窒息xing ai）写手很苦手就会改任务。。。  
长篇苦手，尽量不坑  
Let’s go！

 

Day 1

克利切醒来的时候感觉自己的头沉重得几乎抬不起来。他明明刚刚还在从大厅回房间的路上，下一秒眼前一黑就什么都不知道了，现在好不容易清醒过来，发现身边倒着的都是自己在庄园里共同参加狂欢的同伴。

他吃力地爬起来，闭上眼睛缓解了一下突如其来的眩晕，艰难的挪到离他最近的瑟维身边，拍了拍他的脸。

大家都陆陆续续地醒了过来。

没有人知道他们是怎么到这里来的。

“我大概看了一下，这就是个正常的套间。客厅，卧室，盥洗室，厨房，杂物间，还有个健身房。”

“但是没有门和窗户，以及任何可以逃出去的空间。”

莱利抱着双臂坐在客厅的沙发上。

他刚刚大致看了下这个地方的构造，看上去是个布置简洁而温馨高雅的套间，与破旧诡异的庄园完全不是一种风格，看上去十分舒适，简直就像一个上等人的住宅区了。不过这里并没有门和窗户，他们到底是怎么进来的呢？

“不仅如此，我们的道具也全都不见了。”艾玛摊手，示意他身上连把扳手都没能留下。

“厨房有很多食物，目测够我们吃三天，节省一些的话能撑一个星期。”萨贝达从厨房转悠出来，“但是这里甚至连个排气管道都没有，看来是毫无办法出去了。”

瑟维下意识想转下魔术棒，可是空荡荡的手中什么也没，他不习惯地捏住了手指：“我和克利切也仔细看过了一遍屋子，没有暗道也没有任何机关。”

“是一个绝对的密闭空间，但是克利切发现穿过走廊尽头有一个温室，然而玻璃砸不坏也撬不动。”克利切十分不满，除了狂欢中的手电筒，他藏在身上的所有小工具也全都不见了。

“我在卧室里发现了一个医疗包。”艾米丽从卧室出来，手里拎着一个箱子，大家打开箱子，发现该有的药物和医疗道具也是应有尽有，“看来这是给我准备的了。可是这样一个看上去没什么威胁的地方，要这样一个医疗包做什么呢？”

“那看来，只有可能是庄园主又想出了什么新法子来折腾我们了。”一直坐在沙发角落一声不吭的幸运儿缩着肩膀推了下眼镜。

“嗨，别这么丧气嘛。”威廉重重拍了下幸运儿的肩膀，差点把瘦弱的男孩一巴掌拍下沙发，“就像rpg游戏一样，总有解决问题的关键——”

威廉的话还没说完，悬挂在墙上一直黑屏的巨大显示器突然亮了起来。

众人的视线一时全都聚集到了屏幕上。

“恭喜各位被选为了这场狂欢盛宴的对象。”

“下面是这场游戏的规则，请牢牢记住。”

“你们需要每天做一个任务来赚取10个积分。”

“每天完成任务后会供应下一天的一日三餐，所有东西的供应和任务所需物品的提供提交都在交换室举行。”一张平面图，一个箭头指向一个房间，是莱利认为是杂物间的房间。

“交换室不利用时将会上锁。”

“攒满100积分后可以离开这个屋子，每人将得到丰厚的奖励。”

“狂欢过程中不保证任何人身安全和人权尊严。”

“积分可以用来换取任何所需物品。”

“任务发布24小时内未成功完成，则不再提供食物；48小时内未成功完成，则由系统判定处罚一人，处罚结果：死亡。”

白底黑字蹦到这里停止了。

“这……还真的成了rpg游戏了啊。”威廉看完最后一行字，干涩的开口。

“所以……意思是我们在这呆十天就可以出去了吧？”幸运儿似乎放下了心。起码知道他们需要做什么了，不像刚到这里时一头雾水。

“嗤，如果真这么简单就好了。谁知道会是些什么丧心病狂的任务。”同样是推眼镜的姿势，莱利做起来总是比幸运儿多出些高傲的气势。

“莱利先生说的没错。”瑟维接道，“否则没有道理给我那样一份完善的医疗箱。在座的各位还是最好有个心理准备。”

像是听到了魔术师的话，静止不动的屏幕黑了一下，又跳出来了几行字。

“下面，发布今天的任务。”

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：指定人抽取任意人员1000ml血液（0/1）”

“任务B任意人员获取指定人5ml精液（0/1）”

所有人的视线都集中到了克利切身上。

克利切有那么一瞬间觉得自己像一只待宰的青蛙。

“开、开什么玩笑！克利切才、才不要被、”克利切毛都快炸了，赶紧躲得远远的，把自己缩在角落里。

“不知道这个任意人员里包不包含指定人员。”艾玛看着一脸惊吓把自己缩起来的克利切，即使是这种情况下也忍不住失笑，“如果包含的话，这个任务还是比较好做的。”

艾玛清朗的声音细流般安抚了一下克利切。

屏幕又闪了闪，一行小字跳了出来。

“任意人员不包含指定人员。”

“啧，这就麻烦了呀。”艾玛皱了下眉。

“这个任务不难嘛，让我来吧！”威廉举手，伸出拇指自信的指了下自己。

集中在克利切身上的视线又唰的一下汇聚到威廉的身上，其中几道带着寒意的视线让威廉抖了一下，他茫然的看了一圈这群人，也没发现视线是从哪里射过来的。

“不就是1000毫升血液嘛，我这么身强力壮。”他揉了揉鼻子，被盯得声音越来越小，“很快就能恢复过来的。”

带着寒意的视线消失了。

威廉摸了摸胳膊上立起的汗毛，一根筋的脑子只觉得自己好像死里逃生了一场。

“我在交换室找到了这个。”年轻的佣兵悄无声息的消失又出现，扬了扬手里拿的注射器和袋子。

克利切接过注射器和空的血袋，看了眼一脸阳光朝气的威廉。这位大男孩也不过刚成年，1000毫升血液已经快到人体极限了……

而威廉已经毫不在意的找了张椅子坐下，撸起了袖子露出肌肉线条结实的小麦色手臂，搭在桌子上。

“皮尔森先生，对我温柔点啊。”威廉一脸笑嘻嘻，轻松的神态让克利切也略微放松了下来。

艾米丽拉着克利切走到威廉对面，教他怎么寻找静脉，如何扎压脉带，怎么消毒下针。看着鲜血从针头连着的管子往血袋里不停的流，而眼前的男孩脸色越来越苍白，克利切恍惚间想到了孤儿院的孩子们。

鲜血、教会、疯人院、毫无血色的孩子们、粗大的针管、电椅、手术台、风雨飘摇的孤儿院、被强行带走的孩子——

“皮尔森先生！”艾米丽提高了音量，把陷入过去的噩梦中的克利切强行唤了出来。

四周围着的几个人也是一脸担忧。

威廉咬牙忍住失血过多带来的寒冷和眩晕，浑身出了层薄薄的冷汗，此时也顾不得自己的情况，紧张的询问克利切：“皮尔森先生你还好吗？你是晕血吗？要不然我把你眼睛遮着？反正黛儿小姐也能帮忙看着。”

克利切颤抖的手总算是平稳下来，他定了定神，看向几乎快满了的血袋，转头看向艾米丽，得到一个肯定的眼神后小心迅速的抽出了针头，用棉花压住了针眼。

“完成了。克利切去把东西放回去。”克利切推开想要扶着他的不知道谁的手，脚步虚浮的走向了交换室。

“这个下等人又怎么了。”莱利不满地嘀咕一声，视线转向了显示器，“看，屏幕上的字更新了。”

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务A：指定人抽取任意人员1000ml血液（1/1），积分：10分，总积分：10分。任务2将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

屏幕黑了。

克利切从交换室回到了客厅，看到了软绵绵瘫在沙发上一动不动的威廉。

“其他人都去厨房了，似乎有熟食凭空出现在餐桌上，他们都去研究食物是从哪送过来的。”艾米丽作为一个医者的职业道德让她留了下来，此时看到克利切顺口解释道，“皮尔森先生，能麻烦你帮我把艾利斯先生送去卧室吗，他需要静养。”

克利切赶紧过来帮忙架住威廉。他个子和身形都不如威廉，这下几乎让威廉把他抱在了怀里。

“谢啦，皮尔森先生。”威廉揽住克利切的肩膀，勉强从沙发上站了起来，感觉自己浑身软得就跟一根面条似的，连忙又把克利切抱得更紧了些。略带些烟味的成熟气息从怀中人的身上传来，让威廉满足的吸了口气，露出一个笑容。

即使虚弱成了这样，他也一直带着笑容，仿佛世间没有什么能够打败他似的。克利切突然愧疚了起来。即使是选任务B，其实他也受不到什么伤害。为什么非要让这样一个与他无甚联系无冤无仇的小伙子受这样的伤害呢？他还是个孩子。

“好好休息。”他只是把威廉安置在了床上，像照顾孤儿院的孩子一般趁威廉还没反应过来就除去了他的衣物和鞋子，等威廉总算反应过来的时候他已经被舒舒服服的安置在被子里了。

“呃，谢谢你，皮尔森先生。”威廉略带些不好意思，失血的疲惫让他几乎是瞬间便陷入了沉睡中。

克利切无声的叹了口气，转身出去了。

第一天总算是安稳度过了，不知道第二天迎来的又是什么样的任务。起码不像庄园里无止尽的逃杀，也算是个好消息了吧。克利切苦中作乐的想着。

第二天如期而至。

早上八点，大家聚集在客厅，沉默的看着今天的任务。

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：手术刀）在任意人员身上任意位置切取厚度1cm，面积不少于100cm2的皮肉组织（0/1）”

“任务B：任意人员获取指定人5ml精液（0/1）”


	2. 2

Day 2

 

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

 

“任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：手术刀）在任意人员身上任意位置切取厚度1cm，面积不少于100cm2的皮肉组织（0/1）”

 

“任务B：任意人员获取指定人5ml精液（0/1）”

 

“为、为什么又是克利切？！”

 

“感觉皮尔森先生被庄园主针对了……”幸运儿面无表情的推了下眼镜。

 

“今天的任务，A感觉有点难办呢……”艾玛轻叹口气。他十分不情愿克利切选B，在这个房间里的人有多少个对克利切有别样的心思，心细如他怎么可能不知道。然而A这个选项只要想一想就令人毛骨悚然，这几乎已经是扒皮了……

 

众人一时陷入沉默中，静静地看着克利切。

 

被那么多视线盯着看的感觉很不好，更何况他本来就不喜欢别人的关注，克利切不适的别开视线。

 

“如果皮尔森先生不愿意的话，选A我可以。”沉默不语的佣兵开了口，“这样的伤口不算什么。”

 

“开什么玩笑！”克利切想也不想的拒绝，“那可是那么大的一块肉！哪怕有、有黛儿小姐，那也不会快速愈合的。鬼知道后面还有什么在等着我们！”

 

他焦躁的在原地走了两步，终于下定了决心。

 

“B、B就B吧，反正都是男人。随、随便谁都好，跟克利切进房间！”他咬咬嘴唇，凶巴巴地说完，头也不回的迅速走向交换室，步伐急促，仿佛身后有什么东西在追他。

 

管他是谁呢，男人之间撸个管而已，又不是什么大事。昨天威廉苍白而虚弱的模样还在脑海中不停徘徊，不管是什么原因让他成为了这场游戏的主角，他也不想看到有人再有人替他受伤了。他不值得。

 

交换室里有一张看上去很舒服的床，铺着深蓝色的天鹅绒布。昨天来还设备的时候房间里还只有一张立在正中间的小桌，现在桌子不见了，出现的便是这样一张几乎占了空间三分之二的床。

 

难道真的是凭空出现的吗。克利切仔细的顺着墙面一寸寸的敲打了一遍，实心的。

 

到底这个游戏的目的是什么呢……

 

克利切自觉不是什么重要的角色，狂欢时的作用比不上玛尔塔和瑟维，技能也十分鸡肋，单论幸运也比不过幸运儿。他只是个年过三十卑贱又懦弱的下等人而已。

 

连偷偷爱着一个人的资格都没有。

 

克利切沉默着坐到了床上，陷入了松软的床铺里，手碰到了一个东西，他拿起来一看，是一个小小的量杯——他猛然想起来这次的任务，脸刷的一下涨红了，赶紧把小杯子丢回了床头。

 

也不知道进来的会是谁……

 

这种忐忑的等待着来人的感觉总有种红灯区的流莺等待恩客的感觉……

 

他赶紧摇摇头把这种诡异的想法甩掉。

 

“咚咚咚。”

 

门被敲响了。

 

“皮尔森先生，我可以进来吗？”

 

敲门的人是艾玛·伍兹。

 

克利切猛地从床上弹起来，手足无措地回应：“当、当然可以！”

 

他偷偷在心里爱着的那个人站到了他的面前。

 

清秀的青年对他露出一个温柔的笑容，栗色的头发从草帽中滑落，被修长的手指抿到耳后，露出几颗可爱的小雀斑，衬在白皙的脸上生动而美丽，让青年像是一只于林间跃动的精灵。

 

克利切每次看到艾玛，都自卑又欣喜着。他微微躲开艾玛毫无保留的笑颜，眼神闪烁。

 

“皮尔森先生不希望是我吗？”艾玛见他不愿意看自己，露出一个失落的表情，“如果皮尔森先生有希望见到的人，我现在就出去换他进来。”

 

他说着，后退一步想要伸手拉门。

 

“不！没有！”克利切慌忙拉住他的手，又像是被烫到了一般赶紧松开，转而扯住他的围裙一角，“克、克利切希望是伍兹先生……”

 

他的脸都泛红了，那只蓝色的眼睛带着急切的恳求看向艾玛，艾玛一瞬间觉得自己的心都软成了水。

 

“那皮尔森先生，等会就没机会赶我走啦。”艾玛眨了下眼，不顾克利切的挣扎拉住他的手就坐到了床边。

 

“如果皮尔森先生不习惯的话，把我当成女孩子也没关系哦。”他说着，上下打量了一下克利切的衣着。

 

克利切穿着的是一套连体工装，想要摸到那个东西的话就得从胸口往下拉……

 

艾玛觉得鼻子一热，好险没有做出什么丢脸的事来。

 

克利切暗自痛骂自己来这里之前为什么换了这一套衣服。可是后悔也来不及了，他僵硬的摸上胸口的拉链，紧紧闭上眼一口气拉到底。

 

拉链的底端正好在阴茎的根部，黑色的内裤裹着绵软的一团，看得艾玛暗暗吞了下口水。

 

他看着别过了头手都开始颤抖起来的克利切，伸手勾住他的内裤边缘缓缓扯了下来，露出一丛浅色的毛发和蛰伏在其中的性器。

 

克利切羞耻得一路红到胸口，滚烫的乳尖遇到略带些凉意的空气被激到挺立起来，在空气中颤颤巍巍。

 

艾玛忍住想要舔上那两颗小东西的欲望，掏出了克利切微微挺立的肉柱。

 

粉嫩的性器一看就知道没有多少经验，艾玛内心有些愉悦。他小心翼翼的戳了下软肉，惊讶的看着小东西颤颤的硬了起来。

 

艾玛睁大眼睛抬头看向克利切。

 

克利切伸手挡住自己通红一片的脸。他也不敢置信自己的身体居然如此欣喜于艾玛的触碰，居然毫不犹豫背叛了自己。这下艾玛肯定觉得他是个变态了吧。。。居然被男人随便摸一下就勃起了。

 

 他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

 

“皮尔森先生，你……”艾玛还没来得及说完就被克利切打断了。

 

“别说！”克利切扯过一个枕头紧紧捂在自己通红的脸上。

 

艾玛乖乖闭嘴，只是唇角的笑意掩饰不住，他细长的手指握住半硬着的肉棒，轻轻撸动起来。

 

都是男人，他当然知道该如何让克利切感觉舒服。作为一名园丁，长时间握着园艺剪的手指上遍布着茧子，当手掌圈住肉柱时，指根上的茧子覆在敏感至极的性器上轻轻一抽动，粗糙的触感让克利切控制不住地呻吟出声。

 

酥麻酸涨的感觉如电流般席卷全身，让克利切忍不住想要绞紧双腿。然而艾玛的身体夹在他的腿间，他只能夹紧了艾玛的腰，脚趾绷得紧紧的，连大腿内侧都有些痉挛。

 

“呜……嗯……”他把自己挡在枕头的后面，忍不住漏出的喘息声透过枕头有些模糊不清。艾玛不满的重重磨蹭了一下微微张开的尿道口，逼出克利切更大声一些的呻吟。

 

无法看见艾玛的动作，反而让克利切更加敏感，艾玛的手指不管触碰到哪里都让他为之一颤，他感觉自己已经彻底硬了，快感让他的大脑都开始迷糊，只希望心爱的人能带给他更多。

 

涨大的柱身让艾玛十分有成就感，他使出浑身解数爱抚着手里的小东西。他轻柔的拨开顶部的薄皮，露出嫩红的龟头，覆盖着薄茧的拇指不怀好意的绕着脆弱而敏感至极的嫩肉缓缓磨了一圈——

 

“哈啊——别、呜！”克利切挺了挺腰，巨大的快感激出了一身薄汗，让他的脑子彻底糊成一片。他眼前泛白，几乎什么也无法思考，只希望让快感延续的更多一点。

 

艾玛看着床上不住扭动着身体想往自己手里送的克利切。此刻他一路开到跨的连体工装被他蹭得大开，细瘦的腰难耐地扭动着，单薄的胸口肋骨根根分明，艳红的乳头被粗糙的工装磨得涨大了一倍，颤抖的挺立在覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的蜜色胸口。汗水在灯光下泛着光，让艾玛一瞬间觉得口干舌燥。

 

他加快了逗弄着柱身的手，另一只手从内裤边缘探进里面爱抚着两颗鼓胀的卵蛋，时不时恶意的轻轻一捏，克利切就会忍不住挺腰哽咽出声。

 

他喜欢克利切带着沙哑和媚意的嗓音。眼前这副色情的画面让他已经开始硬了。明明还是带着凉意的季节，艾玛却觉得自己浑身发热。他轻轻呼出一口气，低下头含住涨大的龟头，软舌绕着嫩红的顶端吸吮了一圈。

 

克利切的声音梗在了喉咙里，抓着枕头的手指指节因为用力过猛都泛了白，几乎快要痉挛了起来。

 

艾玛本以为这一下他该射出来了，他感觉自己的腰都要被克利切的腿绞得发痛。

 

克利切强忍住这一波让他头晕脑胀的快感，下唇都快被自己咬出了血。好不容易缓了过来后才放开一只手，往床头探去，找到了之前被扔掉的小量杯递给艾玛，用力过度的手软得几乎快握不住光滑的玻璃制品了。

 

艾玛恍然大悟。

 

“憋着可不好呀，皮尔森先生。刚刚射出来也没关系，我还可以再帮你一次。”艾玛终于忍不住了，他强行扯开克利切抱着的枕头。他想看着克利切的脸。

 

猛然曝光在灯光下让克利切还没反应过来，他的右眼角微微泛红，还带着因为过度的快感而逼出的生理性泪水，发丝凌乱的被汗水沾在涨红的脸上，整个人带着一股子情欲的性感。

 

艾玛不再克制自己的低头吻上了克利切的唇。

 

被自己咬得略微红肿的嘴唇覆盖上一阵凉意，第一次被其他人玩弄性器到大脑一片空白的克利切还没来得及搞清楚状况，下体又被艾玛握在手里快速撸动。

 

刚刚被强压下去的快感反噬而来，激烈到克利切小腹都绷紧到几近痉挛，带出明显的肌肉线条来。

 

艾玛嘴上手上都不闲着，舌头破开克利切的牙关，唇齿交缠带出粘腻的水声，缺氧带来的快感更加剧烈，克利切小腹抽动着，尿道口微微涨开，再次临近高潮。艾玛狠吸了一口克利切的嘴唇后直起身，拿起小小的量杯对准克利切的肉棒，拇指狠狠蹭过顶端的嫩肉。

 

“呜啊啊啊啊——”克利切的腰绷成了一张弓，双腿紧紧缠住了艾玛的腰，颤抖着射了出来。

 

发泄完的克利切瞬间瘫软了下来，不停喘着气。艾玛依然轻缓地撸动着手里微微疲软的小家伙，延长克利切的快感的同时尽量逼出更多的精液来。

 

目标达成。

 

或坐或站在客厅里的众人听到熟悉的叮咚声立刻转头看向屏幕。

 

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：任意人员获取指定人5ml精液（1/1），积分：10分，总积分：20分。任务3将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

 

克利切和艾玛双双从交换室走了出来。

 

克利切脸上还带着些未散去的情欲，皱皱巴巴的工装一看就知道刚刚在屋里发生过什么。

 

没能抢到这次任务的人暗暗啧了一声，突然有些期待起了明天的任务。这不是普通的游戏，这其实是给他们的奖励吧？

 

虽然克利切本人可能完全不会这么想。

 

希望明天的主角别再是自己了。他祈祷。

 

TBC


	3. 3

Day 3

每天早晨八点，房子里便会响起悠远的钟声。那架老式的落地钟连摆锤都锈到无法动弹，却每天总会精准在八点钟响起。

那该死的任务又更新了。

克利切不想动，他只想在床上躺到天荒地老。鬼知道今天的任务是不是又在针对他，昨天在艾玛面前的表现让他到现在都还没缓过劲儿来，生怕自己丑陋的行为和表现玷污了自己心中的光。

可是逃避是无用的。克利切听到不少人开门的声音，大家都陆陆续续起床汇聚到客厅里了。他也只能忍住头疼让自己打起精神，勉强收拾了一下自己，深吸一口气打开了门走进了客厅。

众人的视线在看到他的时候又是整齐划一的转了过来。

克利切无奈的发现自己居然已经快要习惯成为众人视线的焦点了。

他抬眼看向莹莹发光的屏幕。

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：餐刀）获取任意人员一根手指。”

“任务B：指定人在被不少于三人围观的情况下剃除阴毛。”

今天的任务看上去简单而无害，选B伤害不了任何人。

除了克利切的尊严。

开什么玩笑……为什么又是他……

比起肉体上的伤害，其实精神上的打击有时候会更容易摧毁一个人的心智。

但克利切是无论如何也不可能选A的。

连幸运儿也不开腔了，大家只是依旧沉默地看着克利切。

“我再去找找，肯定有我们没有发现的秘密通道。我不信这真的是魔法。”萨贝达转身出了客厅。

“这时候菲欧娜要是在就好了。”艾米丽叹了口气，作为一名医生，她十分担忧这一步步循序渐进的游戏会给克利切的身心造成无法逆转的伤害。

“这个屋子实在是太过诡异，即使是吉尔曼小姐在这也不一定能发现什么。”瑟维也有些担忧沉默不语的克利切，上前拍了拍他的肩膀无声的给他安慰。

大家都分散开来，又一次开始一寸寸的摸索每一个房间。

依然没有发现任何可疑的地方，透过温室的玻璃外只能看见一片茫茫的草地和更远处涌动的迷雾，即使是阳光洒进雾中也无法驱散。他们就像是被什么诡异的结界困在了这里一般。

萨贝达不知道用什么而打磨锋利了的餐具也无法在玻璃上划出一道痕迹。他们确实无路可逃，最后还是得面对那些不知道是何意义的任务。

屏幕上的字依然好整以暇的浮现着，无声地嘲笑着他们刚刚的无用功。

克利切烦躁地摘下帽子扒拉了一下凌乱的发丝，最终还是什么都没说的走向了交换室。

管他谁都好，赶紧搞定算了，他可还没吃早饭呢。

交换室里那张巨大的床不见了。

取而代之的是一张仿佛手术台一样的设备，两旁各支出了一根架子，墙边放着一张带滑轮的小桌，上面摆着一些会用上的东西和刀具，金属的质地反射着冷冷的光泽，墙角甚至还摆着一个无影灯。

置身于这种地方给克利切的感觉非常不好。曾经把鲜血淋漓再也不会动弹的孩子抱下手术台的经历让他忍不住打了个寒颤。他找了个角落蹲下，抱住了自己，默默等待着来人。

“咚咚咚。”

敲门声打散了屋内几乎凝固了的空气。

“皮尔森先生，我们进来了。”传来的是年轻的佣兵清冷的声音。

门被缓缓打开，出现在房间里的是萨贝达、瑟维和幸运儿。

“皮尔森先生？您怎么了？”萨贝达的视线一进屋就锁定到克利切的身上，此时看见他摆出了这样一个带着防备和自我保护含义的姿势缩在角落里，不禁有些心疼的慢慢靠过去，搂着他的肩膀缓缓站起来，让他坐到手术台上。

屁股下传来的凉意让克利切打了个哆嗦。

“克、克利切不想在这做。”他抬起头，蓝色的眼睛带着些许恳求的意味和隐隐的恐惧。

“那我们回你的房间，好吗？”瑟维低声询问。

“我也觉得这里气氛太差了。”幸运儿缩着肩膀推了下眼镜，“反正规则上没有写不可以在其他地方完成任务，咱们出去吧。”

三个人簇拥着克利切出了交换室，回了克利切的房间。

路上意外的没有撞见一个人，也许是大家怕克利切感到尴尬所以都各自回房了吧，总之空空荡荡的路程让克利切略微松了口气。

回到熟悉的地方总是让他会放松一些。

他坐到床上，打量了一下面前的三个人。

瑟维是他的老朋友了，两人在进庄园前就已经认识多年，建立孤儿院的资金有一部分都是他出的。

幸运儿和萨贝达是庄园里可靠的后辈，连对待他这种下等人也很尊敬，看着他的时候眼睛总是亮晶晶的。

也许正是因为如此才让他们三个过来陪他做这个任务。

总之……已经没有回头路了，作为一个男人不如干脆一点。

克利切不断开解着自己，鼓足勇气解开了自己的腰带，刷的一下扒下了自己的裤子，露出里面白色的内裤。

他犹豫地摸上内裤边缘，手开始微微颤抖。

瑟维留下一句他去拿工具，就拉上萨贝达和幸运儿出了门，给克利切一个独处的环境。

克利切松了口气。老神棍的心思细腻有的时候真的能让他轻松不少。

他快速扒下内裤，用被子盖住自己光裸的下半身。

一想到等会要在三个人的视线下被剃光下身的毛发，他就羞耻得不行，连身体都开始微微发热了起来。

这种煎熬什么时候才能结束啊……

随着器材在地上滑动的声音渐渐靠近，出去拿工具的三个人回来了。最后一个进门的萨贝达顺手锁上了门，锁芯的咔哒声让克利切一颤。

三个人没有拿太多的东西进来，只是一个无影灯，一瓶脱毛泡沫，还有一把小刀。

“让萨贝达来给你做这次的任务吧。用刀的技术咱们这群人中除了黛儿小姐可能就属他最厉害了，肯定不会让你受伤的。”瑟维坐到克利切的身后，从背后搂住他，缓缓掀开了被子。

赤裸的下体晾在略带丝寒意的空气中让克利切微微发抖，但只有他自己知道不是因为冷的，而是因为被两名后辈丝毫不加掩饰的带着侵略性的目光盯的。

他涨红了脸大声嚷嚷：“有、有什么好看的！赶紧做完！克利切要饿死了！”

瑟维低声笑了笑，又赶紧收声，生怕克利切炸毛。他和萨贝达对了个眼神，看年轻的佣兵一脸严肃的点了点头，便捞起克利切的膝窝，缓缓分开了他的双腿，让克利切摆出了一个双腿大开的姿势。

下体彻彻底底的暴露在了三个人眼前，毫无遮挡，而其他三个人却工工整整的穿着衣服，这个反差让本就皮薄的克利切羞耻得全身都开始泛红，慌忙用胳膊盖住了泛着热意的脸。

“快、快点……”他连声音都带着颤意。

萨贝达和幸运儿无声的抽了口气。

眼前的画面真的是过于艳丽。心爱的人被强制分开双腿以一种展示的意味摆在自己面前，过度的羞耻让他伸出细瘦的胳膊挡住脸，浑身都轻微颤抖着，圆润的脚趾都忍不住蜷缩了起来，细长的小腿线条绷出了一个优美的弧度，让人忍不住想要上手触摸。

不太合身的衬衫永远都松松垮垮的挂在身上，解开的两颗扣子能看见清晰的锁骨线条和若隐若现的乳头，比不穿还要让人血脉偾张。下摆微微遮着瑟缩在毛发中的性器，粉嫩的深红色看上去纯洁而干净。

两个年轻的小伙子红着脸移开了视线清了清嗓子，差点就硬了。

“开始吧。”瑟维说。

幸运儿凑近克利切，因为紧张一不小心挤了一大坨泡沫。冰凉的泡沫触碰到脆弱温热的阴茎让克利切抖了一下，想要搅紧的腿被瑟维牢牢制住分开。

过多的泡沫被体温融成黏滑的液体，顺着会阴往下淌，流过紧闭的穴口刺激得小穴猛地一缩又颤巍巍的放松微微开合，濡得穴口一片湿亮，最后淌落在床单上洇出一片水渍。

幸运儿再次看呆了，被不耐烦的萨贝达推到了一边。

萨贝达伸手小心翼翼的触碰了一下克利切，让他习惯自己手掌的温度，然后把泡沫一点点抹匀，连小穴周围的绒毛都没有放过。

他举起了刀，平贴到克利切的小腹上。冰凉的刀片贴在性器周围的感觉很不好，克利切生怕他一不注意划伤自己的小兄弟，身体颤抖得更厉害了些，连汗毛都忍不住竖了起来，让萨贝达不得不伸手摁住克利切腰腹固定住他，入手的紧致光滑让他略微有些心猿意马。

 

幸运儿把无影灯打开，对准克利切的下体。

克利切稍稍放下胳膊，看到这个几乎算得上淫靡的场景，赶紧又把胳膊抬上去死死压住脸，他已经羞耻到几乎哽咽了。

萨贝达闭上眼睛定了定神，手指握紧小刀快速地挥过，带走了一团雪白的泡沫，露出的私处一片光滑。

“呜……”刀片划过敏感私密的部位带来的紧张和奇异的快感让克利切溢出一声小小的呜咽。他咬住嘴唇强忍住不让自己因为被剃毛就勃起。

萨贝达屏住呼吸，强行稳住自己的心神，手下的动作更快了一些。

不一会，本就稀疏的阴毛随着萨贝达的动作一点点消失，让克利切的下体光滑一片，粉嫩的性器没有了毛发的遮挡，只能颤巍巍的强行暴露在三人的眼前，绵软的器官被火烫的视线激得跳了一下，萨贝达小心握住了克利切的阴茎。

“你、你干什么！”克利切被吓一跳，放下手臂结结巴巴地质问。

他英俊的脸上潮红一片，眼角也微微泛红，蓝色的眼睛里水波荡漾，似乎眨眨眼就要掉下泪来，连下巴上的胡渣都带着性感。即使知道这是因为过度的羞耻造成的，可依然像极了被人狠狠疼爱过后带着为散的情欲。

“我、我只是为了方便刮掉周围的毛发。”萨贝达白皙俊美的脸上也染上了一层薄薄的红晕，他看着克利切的表情和姿势只觉得裤裆发紧，浑身发热。

克利切别扭地扭过头，又缩回了壳中。瑟维安抚的吻了吻他的耳朵，失笑的看着克利切羞涩而不耐烦的把头别开。

萨贝达修长微凉的手指捏着心爱的人绵软而火烫的性器，刀顺着滑落的毛发和泡沫一点点向下，刀所到之处都刮得干干净净。

刀片一路划过穴口的刺激感终于让克利切忍不住收缩了下小穴，轻哼出声。

沙哑的嗓音带着丝甜腻急促的鼻音，穴口像是饥渴一般不停的开合，萨贝达几乎用上了他作为雇佣兵的强大自制力才让自己没有兴奋到直接勃起。

一旁的幸运儿看着心爱的前辈一片光裸的下身，这种奇异而又诱惑的场景让自制力远不如萨贝达的男孩脸涨得通红。

他做梦也没想过能这么近距离的看到这种淫秽而美丽的画面，这几乎让他要感谢这场不知所云的游戏了……

看着萨贝达刮干净最后一小片区域，瑟维指挥呆滞的幸运儿去拿条干净的湿毛巾给克利切清洁。

他看着克利切光洁如孩童的下体，眼神暗了一下，压抑住自己心里的冲动。

幸运儿急急忙忙的拿来了毛巾，盖在克利切的私处轻轻擦掉粘腻的泡沫。

“呜啊！”曾经被毛发遮挡而过于柔嫩的皮肤被粗糙的毛巾擦过的感觉过于激烈，克利切一时不察喘息声从口中漏了出来，被瑟维强制分开双腿让幸运儿给他擦拭干净。

擦拭的过程中忍不住漏出的带着情欲的呻吟声让房间里三个人的气场变了。

瑟维看着两个几乎快要爆发的男孩，看清理得差不多了便默不作声的放下克利切抖个不停的双腿，迅速拿过克利切的裤子直接给他套上。

克利切现在的心思还全在艾玛身上，他们还不能急。

克利切弓着身子缓了缓虚软的身子，好不容易才咬牙站了起来，可是过于敏感的私处的嫩肉蹭过粗糙的裤子带来的刺激让他腿一软差点摔倒在地，还是萨贝达眼疾手快扶住了他。

克利切羞愤地瞪了瑟维一眼。这个老神棍不给他穿上内裤就直接套了外裤，他现在连腿都不敢迈得太开，又不好意思当着他们几个的面脱了裤子重新穿，只能勉强颤着腿出了房间。

熟悉的叮咚声传来。

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：指定人在被不少于三人围观的情况下剃除阴毛（1/1），积分：10分，总积分：30分。任务4将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

聚集到客厅里的人看到克利切出来后视线忍不住下移。

“看、看什么看！有什么好看的！”克利切凶巴巴的炸毛，头也不回的往餐厅走去。他不注意步子迈得大了一点，又像是被揪住弱点的猫一般僵直了一瞬，赶紧把步伐放小一些，一路小跑去餐厅了。

TBC


	4. 4

Day 4

新的一天开始了。

熟悉的钟声敲响，大家各自从房间出来，聚集到客厅里。

经过昨天的事情克利切还是觉得十分别扭，总觉得无论怎么走都会蹭到那里，脚步都快打飘了，他只能强迫自己无视这种诡异的触感，勉强走到了客厅。

客厅里的众人表情都带着说不出的古怪，看到他进来，视线飘忽不定，却也没敢都集中到他身上。

克利切有点奇怪，转头看向屏幕。

屏幕上的任务让他眼前一黑。

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：餐刀）在任意人员脸上制造一个深1cm创口面积大于20cm2的伤口。”

“任务B：任意人员使用所提供道具为指定人guan//chang，且指定人员在含着guan//chang//ye的情况下为不少于3个人kou//jiao至she//jing。”

这个游戏在一点点试探着他的底线。

这已经不只是普通的完成任务了。

是个人就能看出来，这个该死的游戏想要里里外外玩弄他的身体，而他却连拒绝的余地都没有。等所有的任务都做完后，他还会是他吗？他最终会变成什么样？

这是庄园主给他的惩罚吗？

为什么他要落入这种境地呢？

为什么是他？

被昔日狂欢中的同伴看到他最羞耻最崩溃的一面，这几乎是要把他的尊严狠狠摔在地上任他们踩踏成碎片。

也是，下等人的尊严算什么呢，他就是个下水道里的老鼠，生来就只能到处躲藏，卑贱到任人喊打，尊严又值几两钱。

经过这一天，伍兹先生恐怕再也不会多看他一眼了吧。

克利切浑身冰冷，忍不住战栗起来，脑子里乱糟糟的一片，过多的想法涨得他脑子生疼，连声音都被他隔绝在外听不真切。

他感觉自己的灵魂似乎和身体分离开来，高高浮在空中冷眼看着不知为何开始争吵起来了的众人，看着萨贝达拉起他的手把餐刀塞进他手里又被其他人制止，看着艾米丽担忧地望着他，嘴唇开开合合的不知道在说些什么。

直到一个带着焦急的温润男声破开乱糟糟的杂音传到克利切的耳中，让他猛然失重一般的落回了自己的身体里。

“皮尔森先生！请看着我！”艾玛拍拍他的脸，翠绿的双眼中含着满满的焦虑。

“伍、伍兹先生……”克利切茫然的看着他，感觉自己鼻子一酸。

“谢天谢地您总算回过神来了。”伍兹一把抱住克利切。他比克利切高了近一个头，基本把克利切抱了个满怀。

“对不起，皮尔森先生。”艾玛不住的在他耳边低声道着歉。

“为、为什么要道歉？”克利切悄悄吸了口艾玛的味道，满足地抬头看向他。

“因为我们这几天只顾着暗自开心这些任务，却不知道给你造成了多大的伤害。”艾玛把脸埋在克利切的帽子上，声音闷闷的。

克利切依然一脸茫然，但他敏锐的捕捉到了一个词。

开心？

瑟维轻叹了口气，执起克利切的左手，在手背上轻轻落下一个吻。

“对不起，克利切。是我们的错，因为害怕被你拒绝而只能用这种方式趁人之危。”绅士的魔术师手指轻轻一搓，摊开的掌心里冒出了一朵用深红色餐巾折成的玫瑰花，他郑重的把花朵放进克利切的手中。

“虽然不知道这个游戏是为何而开始的。但这里所在的每一个人都爱着你。”

“刚来这里的那一刻，我们甚至都以为这是神给我们的礼物了。”

“让我们可以肆意的和你亲近，用强制的方式做一些平时我们不敢做的事情。”

“感谢萨贝达的敏锐，让我们发现我们一直都做错了，我们所愉悦的事情却让你感到了痛苦。”

“对不起，皮尔森先生。”幸运儿也磨蹭到克利切身边，清秀的小脸皱成一团，看起来难过极了。

“虽然感觉道歉也晚了，但我想让皮尔森先生知道，不管以后的任务你选什么，我们都没有怨言！”威廉咧嘴一笑，屁股后面似乎有条尾巴在不停的摇来摇去。

“下等人就是这么容易悲观。等出去后跟我走，养个孤儿院和你还不是绰绰有余。”莱利掩饰性的推了下眼镜，耳朵尖悄悄的红了。

克利切被他们簇拥着，感觉自己整个人都是懵的。

这是怎么、怎么回事？

本来还在绝望的局面，怎么突然在临近终点的时候分了个岔向着他从未发现的路一路狂奔了？

而这条路还美好得仿佛一个轻盈而脆弱的气泡，只要他轻轻一戳就会消失得无影无踪。

他伸手拉住幸运儿凑到他面前的脸，狠狠往两边扯了下。

“哇哇哇哇！！皮尔森先生！好痛！！”幸运儿惨叫一声，但还是哭唧唧的任由克利切把他的脸当面团一样扯来扯去。

艾米丽在一边轻笑出声。

还好，这群人总算愿意把话说开了。克利切这个人啊，表面看上去粗俗懒散刀枪不入，但内心其实非常柔软而细腻，还喜欢把所有事情都悄悄抗着不让人知道。他一直用这样的方式来爱着自己在意的人。

但人总有最后一根弦。

这几天她能看出克利切的精神状态一直在紧绷着，可她作为一个局外人除了暗暗担心也只能旁敲侧击的提示一下其他人。

好在结果不坏。

后面几天的任务不管有多过分，他们起码能互相支持着走下去了吧。

希望别有机会需要用到自己的医术啦。

艾米丽施施然的回到房间去补美容觉了。

“今天的任务，我想参加。”艾玛黏黏糊糊地蹭着克利切，跟他撒娇。

“我、我也想……”幸运儿举手，话还没说完就被莱利把手拍了下去。

“昨天轮到过你了吧，想得真美。”

几个人乱糟糟的拌完嘴，最后定下来的人选是艾玛，威廉和莱利。

三个人拉上克利切走向交换室。

交换室里的陈设的物品又变了，这次是一张矮榻，旁边的茶几上摆着灌肠所需要的物品，过于直白的放在那里，让克利切涨红了脸。

“溶液似乎都是配好的。”莱利拿起那袋液体，仔细地看了眼上面的标签，看到容量的时候定了一下，转头看向三人，“1500cc，这个量有点大了。”

“任务要求是用所提供的道具，看来要辛苦皮尔森先生了。”艾玛接过溶液，入手微微一沉，量是不少，看起来是比水微稠的液体。

“那，开始吧？”

威廉早就在一边跃跃欲试了。年轻人面对自己喜欢的人时感情是藏不住的，这位大男孩满足地抱住克利切，像只大狗一样在克利切脸上拱来拱去。

克利切本来紧张的心情被威廉这么一打扰只剩下了满心的无奈，他推开威廉的头，缓缓伸手解开了自己的裤子。

昨天被剃光的下体依然光滑一片，可他的心底奇异的没有了耻辱的念头，只是带着满满的羞涩褪下了内裤。

衬衫的下摆勉强遮了一半私处，透过衬衫能稍微看出这个成熟男人的下体干净得宛如幼女，没有毛发遮掩的性器官软绵绵的垂着，随着克利切的过度羞耻而颤颤巍巍，让三个人看得眼睛都直了。

艾玛是他们中间第一个和克利切亲密接触过的人，他定了定神，拿着灌肠液凑了上来。

“皮尔森先生，请您趴下来吧，这样方便一点。”

克利切咬着嘴唇趴到矮榻上，矮榻的高度正好能让他不怎么受累的高高翘起屁股，这个认知让他脸上红成一片，赶紧把脸埋进自己的胳膊里。

因为长期的营养不良导致克利切的身体哪哪儿都很瘦削，唯独屁股上有点肉，紧致的蜜色臀瓣看上去手感非常好，艾玛清了清干涩的喉咙，打开了软管外的包装，接在了灌肠液的袋子上。

心爱的人脱光下身的衣物乖乖的趴在自己面前等着被灌肠，威廉还不到20年的短短人生里哪见过这么淫秽色情的场面，他觉得自己几乎一秒钟就已经硬到发痛。

莱利瞥了眼这个毛头小子，自顾自的上前扶住了克利切的臀瓣，轻轻掰开，露出藏在中间一张一合的穴口来。

艾玛挤出一点灌肠液作为润滑，涂得克利切穴口周围一片滑腻，才小心翼翼的把软管轻轻戳了进去。

“呜……”从未被人造访过的地方艰难地吃下小指粗的软管，蠕动着的肠肉想要将异物往外推，可却被强制着继续深入。诡异的撑开感让克利切浑身发麻，只能强忍着感受着软管一点点撑开自己身体的深处。

“差不多了。”莱利轻轻挤压着灌肠液，看着透明的液体一点点被克利切的后穴吞了进去。

“咿！好、好凉……”克利切仰起头轻喘着，扭动了下屁股，似乎想要躲避，含着的软管被他的动作带着晃动了一下，整个场面淫荡而艳丽。

克利切呜咽着忍受住灌肠液一点点撑开自己的肠道，微微粘稠的液体里不知道带有什么物质，刺激着他的肠道带来一股想要排泄的欲望，他只能咬着嘴唇死死的忍住，过度的刺激让他出了一身薄汗，浑身细细的颤抖着。

“好涨…不、不行了呜！”他感觉肠道被撑得有点难受，可源源不断的液体还在往他的身体里涌入，肠子要被撑坏了的恐惧感让他手一软倒在了床榻上，急促地喘息着捂住自己已经微微凸起的小腹，艰难的回头看向莱利和艾玛。

“放、放过克利切……”他颤抖着嘴唇求饶，澄澈的蓝眼睛里流露出满满的恳求，右眼眶通红一片，看起来快要哭了。

“再忍一下，还有一半。”艾玛怜惜地顺着克利切后背的曲线摸了一下，凑上去在他的后颈上一下一下的轻啄着安抚他。

威廉也急切的凑上前，涨红着脸在克利切的唇上咬了一下。

“皮尔森先生……”他不找要领的胡乱舔咬着克利切的唇，火烫的唇舌带着浓浓的情欲和压迫，克利切轻颤着张开嘴迎接着年轻的运动员的吻。

两人的拥吻转移了一下克利切的注意力，莱利趁机加快了一点挤压灌肠液的速度，大部分的液体已经被克利切紧窄的小穴艰难的吞了进去。

“呜……不、不要了…要坏、坏掉了！”克利切慌乱地摇着头躲开威廉的亲吻，声音都带上了哭腔，颤抖着想要往前爬。

后穴过量的液体撑得他开始绞痛，但疼痛之余却带了些诡异的饱胀和酥麻感。从未有过的感受让克利切无法承受，他几近崩溃的想要躲开带给他痛苦的东西。

大颗大颗的冷汗沾湿了衬衫，贴在泛红的身上透出点肉色，半遮半掩的衬衫被克利切在床上的扭动弄得更加凌乱，潮红的脸上带着的痛苦表情简直像是被人玩坏了一般，艳丽到无法直视。

莱利皱着眉，即使心疼克利切，他也只能强迫自己狠下心，把最后的液体灌入克利切的体内。

“呜——”大量的液体撑得克利切的小腹鼓了起来，再轻微的动作都能让他感受到液体在体内晃动，他只能僵直着趴在床上不敢动，冷汗濡湿了他的头发，眼中的雾气终于汇聚成了液体不停的顺着眼眶滑落。

“夹紧。”莱利拍拍克利切绷紧的屁股，缓缓抽出软管，趁着液体涌出前的一瞬间眼疾手快的拿起桌上的肛塞堵住克利切近乎痉挛的小穴。

肛塞只有两只粗，一个指节长，然而克利切已经满涨到极致的后穴已经接受不了更多的外来物了，莱利强制塞进来的肛塞逼得克利切哽咽出声，连呼吸都快破碎了。

他瘫在床榻上不住喘着气，手颤抖着捧住自己鼓胀起来的腹部，布满汗水和泪水的脸上几乎失神。

“任务……还没完成。”莱利看着已经几近崩溃的克利切，有些心疼。可是任务不得不做，他拨开克利切脸上汗湿的发丝，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。

克利切浑身都湿透了，他好不容易缓了口气，艰难地撑起自己，可虚软的手臂让他还没离开床几公分就差点又跌落下去，好在威廉眼疾手快的架住了他，把他慢慢扶起来。

肠道里的液体随着动作的变动而不停的摇晃着，几乎快要挤进胃里的恐惧感和呕吐感让他小声的抽泣着，跪在地上的腿不停颤抖着。他连坐下都不敢，生怕肛塞挤压进已经不堪重负的肠道内带来更剧烈的痛苦。

克利切捏紧床单的手指指节泛白，他缓过改变动作带来的这一下剧烈的刺激感，伸出轻颤的手无力地勾住离他最近的威廉的裤子，红着眼眶咬着嘴唇看向他。

威廉的脸刷得红了，他手忙脚乱地三两下连带着内裤一起扒下自己的裤子，已经勃起的性器散发着高热的气息弹了出来。年轻的小伙子本就不堪诱惑，尤其是现在的克利切简直比他在学校中遇见过的最妖娆的拉拉队队长还要骚上三分。

他有些绝望的担心自己被克利切吸上一口就会射出来。

克利切不给他做心理活动的机会，轻轻握住那根粗壮的性器。肉棒在克利切手中弹了一下，又涨大了几分。

克利切抬眼悄悄看了下威廉红着脸眼睛亮晶晶的期待的样子，心底软了一下，连带着做这种事都似乎没有那么膈应了。他垂下眼小心翼翼的含住威廉的龟头。

威廉的性器跟他的体格一样，又粗又长，克利切把嘴巴张到最大也最多只能含进去一半。他一手捂着仿佛怀胎五月般的小腹，一手握着威廉的肉棒一下下舔着，不时生涩的把偌大的龟头含进口中吸吮。他丝毫不懂口交的技巧，只能小心不让自己的牙齿磕到他。

年轻人本就受不了刺激，威廉看着这一幕连眼睛都红了。湿热的口腔包裹着自己的肉棒，强烈的快感让他强忍着不让自己掐住克利切的脸颊冲进口腔最深处，他满脑子都被喜悦和舒爽占据了，却只敢僵直着身体任由克利切像吸吮一个棒冰一样舔着他的阴茎。

房间里的空气都开始粘稠了起来。

莱利和艾玛两人站在一边看着眼前色情又淫秽的一幕，也有些蠢蠢欲动。

克利切艰难的吞吐着威廉的肉棒，感觉他似乎有射精的征兆，便更加努力的吸吮着顶端的小口，为了逼他快点达到高潮甚至无师自通的用舌尖轻轻刺戳着顶端的小口。

威廉本就处在高潮的边缘，被克利切这急切的动作刺激到闷哼一声射进了他的嘴里。

他慌忙抽出微微疲软的肉棒，赶紧拿出纸巾递给克利切，看着克利切伸手捂住嘴皱眉吐出腥涩的精液，未来得及擦去的乳白液体沾染在唇角和稀疏的胡茬上，过于性感而色情。

艾玛也忍不住了，解开有些发紧的牛仔裤，托起克利切的下巴。

克利切看着艾玛带着询问和急切的澄澈绿瞳，一言不发的张开了微肿的嘴唇。

这个温顺的姿态让艾玛一瞬间硬到发痛，他掏出自己火烫的阴茎，缓缓送进了克利切的嘴里。

克利切缩紧口腔，讨好的用软舌舔过艾玛的柱身。艾玛看上去纤细清秀，可胯下之物也不遑多让，撑得克利切有些不舒服。他的肠道里本就不停的在翻江倒海，嘴里又被撑得难受，即使是心爱的人也无法缓解他的焦虑，他只能不着要领的拼命舔弄嘴里的东西。

艾玛不舍得过多的欺负他，但单靠克利切的舔弄不足以让自己射出来，他只能带着歉意的捏住克利切的下巴，摆动起腰在克利切口中捣弄着。

他注意着不顶到太过深入让克利切不舒服的地方，浅浅的在克利切口腔中快速抽插着，只想快点让自己射出来让克利切尽快脱离这种境地。

过度的视觉刺激和被爱人吸吮的快感逼得艾玛很快就射了出来。然而他爆发前被克利切含得太深了一些，还没反应过来就射进了克利切口腔深处。

“呜咳咳咳！！！”克利切只感觉浓稠的液体气势汹汹的冲进了自己的食道和气嗓，呛得他刚止住没多久的眼泪又开始泛滥，更糟糕的是每咳一下都会带动腹部的紧缩，挤压到肠道内的液体带来的剧烈痛苦让他浑身都开始战栗，他捂住小腹倒在地上，冷汗布满全身。

唾液和着精水从唇角淌下，在地板上积了一小堆，光洁的地板上沾满了各种液体，莱利却丝毫不介意的扶起克利切软成一滩的身体，让他靠在自己怀里。

“还能承受得住么？”莱利吻了下克利切的额头，耐心的等着克利切缓过神来，才解开自己的西装裤，放出忍耐已久的阳具。

克利切有气无力的点了下头，莱利小心的抱起他放到矮榻上，让他侧躺着不再刺激到脆弱的肠道，然后跪在他头侧，看着克利切伸出软舌一下下猫似的舔弄着自己的肉棒，然后一点点吞进嘴里。

克利切希望他能像其他两个人一样快点射出来，可是他舔弄到嘴巴都酸了，莱利也没有射精的迹象，这让他有些焦虑。

莱利推了下眼镜。作为一个事业有成的成熟男性，他在进庄园之前就有不少的情人，这当然让他不会像个毛头小子一样被爱人轻易的舔射。

可是克利切已经被肠道里的液体折磨得快不行了，他艰难维持的神智被莱利的过于的持久打散，他委屈得不行，而面前这个高贵的上等人却衣着完善只解开了裤子，高高在上的看着自己的丑态。

“呜…你快、快射啊……”他黏黏糊糊的舔着莱利的肉棒边说着，眼圈都委屈得红了，澄澈的蓝眼睛满是委屈和控诉，还带着隐忍的痛苦。莱利感觉自己的神智也几乎要被诱惑到飞了出去，只能勉强控制住自己。

“口腔收紧一点，舌头动起来。”莱利摸着克利切凌乱的发丝低声指挥他。克利切压在喉咙深处的呜咽声刺激着莱利的神智，他温顺服从的姿态带来的身心双重的快感让莱利的呼吸也沉重了起来。

克利切越发焦急，近乎哽咽着拼命吸吮莱利火烫的肉棒，过激的动作让他的牙齿不小心轻轻磕到了莱利的柱身，那一瞬间炸开的快感让莱利只来得及勉强抽出自己的肉棒，白浊喷射而出沾染了克利切一脸，粘稠的液体甚至挂在了他的睫毛上，随着眨眼的动作缓缓往下流。

这一切真的是太过淫靡了。艾玛和威廉几乎同时硬了起来。可是他们也知道克利切已经到了极限了，威廉尴尬的清清嗓子，看着莱利抿着唇脸上带着薄红给克利切擦拭干净了脸。

客厅响起熟悉的叮咚声，威廉示意了一下其他两个人，便轻轻抱起克利切。克利切捂着鼓胀的小腹，呜咽着把脸埋进威廉的怀里，任由这个高大的男孩把自己带去盥洗室。

他红着脸把威廉赶走，艰难的把自己挪上马桶，手哆嗦着探到身后拽出折磨他许久的肛塞，体内已经被他捂到温热的液体争先恐后的喷了出来，排泄的快感和舒畅感让克利切轻声哼了出来，水流不停的冲刷过敏感的内壁和穴口让克利切惊悚的发现自己居然为此而硬了。他羞耻的捂住脸，任由水声回荡在空旷的盥洗室内。

 

TBC


	5. 5

Day 5

克利切无奈的发现他几乎已经习惯了每天早晨起床等待显示器发布任务了。

不再像前几天每天睁开眼就陷入绝望的困境，现在他的心情几乎算得上轻松了，即使不知道今天的任务是什么，克利切觉得自己也能平静面对。

他把自己打理好，推开了通往客厅的门。

大家都陆陆续续的到客厅集合，今天的气氛比起往日来轻松了很多，一直笼罩着的沉重感经过昨天的任务后已经消散了不少，只是在克利切没注意到的时候总会隐隐冒出些奇怪的电火花……

8点整，随着熟悉的钟声，屏幕亮了起来。

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：任务A：指定人使用相关道具在任意人员身上烙印一个面积至少50cm2的标志。”

“任务B：任意人员使用相关工具为指定人穿ru//环。”

“哇……”幸运儿没忍住感慨了出来，随即被莱利狠狠敲了下脑袋。

幸运儿委屈地揉揉脑袋，又悄悄看了眼任务，忍不住吞了口口水。这简直快算得上他的xing幻想了……给前辈穿环什么的。他有些跃跃欲试，想要争取下今天的福利。

其他人当然不会给他这个机会。

克利切看到这个任务的时候心情没有多大的波动。不就是穿个环么。他混迹在白沙街道上的时候经常能看到为了彰显个性或是为了演示内心空虚的年轻人游手好闲的蹲在马路上，耳朵上鼻子上甚至嘴唇上都挂着一排亮晶晶的小圆环。

有的时候晚上出门路过红灯区，流莺们身上寥寥无几的布料下也遮掩不住巨乳和肚脐上的环。

见得多了也就不怎么惊讶了，克利切甚至天真的觉得今天的任务会无比轻松。

吵吵闹闹的众人总算安静了下来，瑟维整整有些凌乱的衣襟，微笑着走向克利切：“我们走吧？”

依旧是熟悉的交换室，昨天这里的一片狼藉现在已经看不出来一点痕迹了，但克利切还是有些臊得慌。

他赶紧看了下今天的道具来转移自己的注意力。

桌子上摆了两个托盘，其中一个上面摆了一个看上去有些怪异的器材，克利切和瑟维以前从未见过，假如让艾玛来看他估计会觉得这像一个手柄弯曲了的扳手。

另一个托盘上则是摆了一个圆形的扁嘴夹，一根银光闪闪的长针和两枚带着丝色情意味的马蹄环。

除却这些，其他的就是一些消毒棉球、医用手套类的常见物品。

瑟维拿起那个怪异的器材，魔术师先生活跃的大脑和灵巧的双手让他略微玩了两下就差不多了解它的结构了。

“看起来是个穿孔器，看上去挺高级的。”他三两下拆开附着在器材里面的乳钉，展示给克利切看，“另一边应该是手动的，你喜欢哪种？”

“随便吧。”克利切只希望瑟维赶紧闭嘴。

“你喜欢这种乳钉呢，还是这种马蹄环呢？虽然我觉得不管哪种在你身上都好看。”瑟维笑眯眯地看着他。

“你、你快给克利切闭嘴！”克利切脸涨得通红，像只炸毛了的猫一样狠狠扯过瑟维手上的工具拍在了托盘上砸出一声巨响，然后背过身不再看他，脱下外套扔在一旁的椅子上，细长的手指一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子，之后往床上一躺。

瑟维失笑地看着他一副英勇就义的样子。

“那就乳钉吧，用这玩意儿打应该不会太痛。”

瑟维爬上床，伏在克利切的上方。猛然压过来的人带着些微侵略的气势让克利切有些难耐，他刚想开口就被瑟维的吻堵了回去。

嘴唇被瑟维轻咬着，舌头轻舔着克利切的唇齿哄着他张开嘴。克利切想要推开他的手因为乳头被揉捏带来的酥麻感而发软，这种调情般的推搡只会诱惑得瑟维动作更加猛烈。

激烈的吻从嘴唇一路下滑到被揉捏到有些挺立的乳头上。小巧的乳头被揉到发硬，瑟维毫不犹豫的含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，卖力的吸吮着。

“唔……”酥麻感从胸口扩散，奇异的快感让克利切忍不住微微挺胸，想让瑟维也照顾一下另一边。

魔术师的手还带着整洁的白手套，摸上了被冷落的另一边。粗糙的触感把小小的乳尖揉弄的迅速充血，硬得像颗石子一般挺立在单薄的蜜色胸膛上。

被玩弄胸部的羞耻感带来了更多的快感，让克利切觉得自己都快硬了。

“快、快停下！”他红着脸艰难地推开瑟维，呼吸凌乱。

瑟维直起腰，骑坐在克利切的腰间，满意地看着被玩弄到原来的两三倍大的乳头。充血了的乳尖红艳艳的像颗成熟的野莓，还泛着唾液的水光，看得瑟维差点忍不住再舔上两口。

“不弄硬了不好穿环啊，我亲爱的克利切。”魔术师拖过旁边的小桌，拿起沾了消毒液的棉球轻轻涂抹。

“呜、啊……哈……”冰凉的液体涂抹在散发着热量的乳头上的触感让克利切忍不住抖了一下，他看上去有点紧张，身体微微颤动着，目光紧紧盯着瑟维的手。

瑟维听着克利切细微的呜咽声有些蠢蠢欲动。他压抑住自己的冲动，在硬挺着的乳头侧面做了个标记。

他拿起那把奇异的穿孔器，放在了克利切的乳头上。

“别怕，不会有事的。”瑟维看着克利切略带丝不安的异色瞳，温声安抚他。

伴随着话语，手指渐渐施力，感受到穿孔器里的弹簧被压紧的弹力，瑟维毫不犹豫的按了下去。

弹出的针带着猛烈的气势一瞬间穿透了神经。

“呜！…唔、嗯……！”克利切猛的仰起头。轻微的痛感并不是很强烈，但布满神经的乳尖被针穿透带来的剧烈刺激感和奇异的酥麻快感让克利切浑身像烧起来了一般热，激出来的冷汗附着在高热的身体上，几乎快蒸腾出了雾气。

瑟维看得一清二楚，克利切那一瞬间濒临绝顶的神情。他的身体还在微微颤动，瘦削的蜜色身体上浮现出淡淡的粉色，简直像快要高潮了一般。

瑟维深吸一口气再次强压下自己的性冲动，拿过新的消毒棉球擦拭了下渗出的一丝血，然后在刺戳出来的针头上旋上小小的钢珠。

“宝贝，还好吗？”他等克利切缓过来气，在穿孔器上换了新的乳钉。

克利切有气无力地点了点头，蓝色的右眼湿漉漉的。

“哈…唔啊……！”随着另一边乳尖被穿透，克利切的腰猛然弹了一下，他无意识的张大了嘴，喉咙里泄出的呻吟里痛楚中带着一丝微不可查的愉悦。

他居然因为穿个乳环而几乎硬了。

克利切一片空白的大脑里闪过这个念头。

高热的乳头被冰凉的消毒棉球擦过，因为穿环而过度敏感的乳头已经禁不起一点刺激了，克利切瑟缩了一下，想要躲开，却被瑟维一把摁住，小心翼翼的整体消毒了一遍。

“呜……”克利切轻喘着绷紧身体忍耐到一切结束，才终于脱力地躺在了床上。

瑟维把东西都收好放回了桌子上，看克利切还是瘫在床上一动不动，无奈的叹了口气，嘴角却止不住的上扬。

这种仿佛在他身上打下了标记一般的行为。

瑟维心底泛着甜蜜的泡泡，表面上温柔的上前帮克利切拉起大敞着的衬衫，帮他把扣子一颗颗的扣上。

克利切终于攒够了力气，慢吞吞的从床上爬了起来。

这下除了下腹的不自在外，胸口也开始叫嚣着不自在。

比起小腹上只是剃光了毛发带来的过于敏感的触感来说，乳头被穿环带来的可就是实打实的刺激了。他几乎每走一步都会蹭到粗糙的衬衫衣料，因为乳环的存在而强制挺立的乳尖被摩擦得火辣辣的，涨痛之余袭上来的酥麻感让他短短几步路就感觉腿脚发软。

克利切咬牙忍住这奇异的快感。他不想让瑟维发现他像个女人一般仅仅是乳头被摩擦就能感受到快感。

客厅的大家在听到熟悉的叮咚声就知道任务已经完成了，每个人的视线都集中在了随着任务完成的提示音而同时打开的交换室的门上。

瑟维体贴的帮克利切打开门，退后了半步以一个保护者的姿态从身后护着克利切走了出来。

单薄贴身的衬衫无法掩盖住的春色让所有人都有些心神荡漾。

挺立的乳头微微突显出来，同样凸显出来的还有缀在乳头上的钢珠。客厅里一瞬间寂静无声，盯着克利切胸口的眼神几乎要化为实质在衬衫上烧出一个洞。

“看、看什么看！”克利切被盯得汗毛直立，感觉自己的衣服都要被这群如狼似虎的人扒下来，抖了一下赶紧把外套的扣子扣了起来，装作没看见众人失落的目光一般赶紧溜出了客厅。

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：任意人员使用相关工具为指定人穿ru//环（1/1），积分：10分，总积分：50分。任务6将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

TBC


	6. 6

Day 6

一夜过去，被穿了环的胸口依然隐隐发涨。克利切一晚都没怎么睡好，总觉得不管什么姿势都会磨到胸口，天还没亮就无奈的起床了。他拿出瑟维交给他的消毒棉球，解开睡衣的扣子，小心的给充血的乳头消毒了一下。冰凉的酒精带来的刺激让克利切瑟缩了一下，艳红的乳尖颤巍巍的变成了深红色。

像被人玩弄到熟透了一般。

克利切赶紧扔掉棉球换好衣服，若无其事的走向客厅。不管今天的任务是什么，他决定先填饱自己的肚子，食物总是会让人心情愉悦的，也许做任务的时候也不会那么难熬了。

随着大家陆陆续续的到齐，代表着八点的钟声敲响，显示屏随声而亮。

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：钳子）获取任意人员十片指甲。”

“任务B：任意人员为指定人体内塞入tiao//蛋达到gao//chao。”

客厅里的气氛陡然一变。

对于那些对克利切暗藏心思的家伙们来说，这次的任务简直如天上掉的馅饼，不管怎么样都要争取一番的。

客厅里突然间步步杀机暗藏杀气电闪雷鸣。

而克利切看似表面平静，实则慌得一批。

他用帽子遮住自己通红一片的脸，暗地咬牙切齿。这个该死的游戏到底有没有下限了，他一个大男人，这种任务怎么可能能完成。

此时的克利切还没有发现事情的严重性。

“都别争了，让皮尔森先生自己选吧。”艾玛提高声音，骚乱的现场渐渐安静下来。

“克利切先生，主动权给你，您想让谁陪你进行今天的任务呢？”

克利切看着一排带着期待神情的脸，突然有种自己是国王在选妃的感觉。

“伍、伍兹先生……”他拉了拉帽檐，遮住自己大半张脸，从帽子底下偷偷看艾玛，“可、可以吗？”

“我的荣幸，亲爱的皮尔森先生。”艾玛清秀的脸上满满都是笑意。

“唉，为什么又是伍兹呀。”威廉哀叹着看着艾玛牵起克利切的手走向交换室。

“谁让克利切对人家一见钟情了呢。”瑟维神情莫测，绅士帽底下的双眼晦涩不明。

而这些克利切全然不知，他带着与心爱的人靠近的雀跃和对任务的紧张打开了交换室的门。

屋内的陈设没有变，和昨天的布局基本一样，只是床单换了新的。克利切已经懒得管这些东西是从哪来的了，只是看向了马上要用到自己身上的道具。

粉红色的小玩意儿比鸡蛋小一圈，身上恶意满满的布着凸起的颗粒，正张牙舞爪的躺在托盘上，静静宣示着自己的存在感。

艾玛好奇的拿起跳蛋。

大概是只有上等人才玩得起的床头私密物品吧，艾玛以前从未见过，他拿起电池装上，轻轻旋了下开关，手里蛋一样的粉色圆球倏地开始跳动了起来。随着开关的转动，跳动幅度越来越大，最后几乎震得艾玛手心都要疼了。

把这个东西，放进皮尔森先生的身体里……

艾玛不知道克利切现在是什么心情，反正他觉得自己的情欲已经要被挑起来了。

年轻的园丁先生跃跃欲试，看向僵硬地站在一旁试图让自己消失的克利切。

克利切捂住脸叹口气，破罐子破摔的解开腰带脱下破旧的裤子，刚想一鼓作气扒下内裤的时候艾玛阻止了他。

“请让我来，克利切——我可以这么称呼你吗？”艾玛纯净的绿宝石般的眼睛里满满都是爱意。

“当、当然可以！”被心爱的人称呼教名，还有什么比这个更让人开心的呢？克利切连忙答应，连紧张感都被驱散了大半。

艾玛长叹一口气抱住了克利切。好想就这么把人吃掉……可是他们还身在这个该死的游戏里，外面还有那么多人在盯着，他还不能这么快下手。可是再憋下去自己会不会出问题啊……

他抱住克利切蹭了蹭，男人下巴上的胡茬磨得他的脸酥麻麻的，他眯起眼满足的深吸一口气。

克利切的手都不知道该怎么摆了，他僵直着身子看着艾玛在他身上近乎撒娇一般的动作，连脑子都快被脸上的高温烧没了。

艾玛从克利切身上爬起来。好在这次的福利可以勉强让他缓解下心头过剩的欲望。

他勾住克利切内裤的边缘，缓缓的近乎挑逗一般的拉了下来。

光裸的下体毫无遮掩的袒露在艾玛眼前，绵软粉嫩的小东西瑟瑟的垂在腿间，没有毛发的遮挡显得可爱诱人了很多。艾玛忍不住在克利切赤裸光滑的小腹上亲了一口。

克利切不管经过了几天的任务依然无法阻挡心中的羞耻，依旧拿胳膊挡住自己的视线，咬着嘴唇静静等待着。

艾玛的手略过乘着钳子的托盘，从另一个托盘上拿过润滑用的油脂，他分开克利切微微颤抖着的腿：“克利切，可以自己抱住吗，我需要帮你润滑。”

羞耻感让克利切浑身都开始泛红，他放下手臂，看了眼笑得纯良的艾玛，别别扭扭的伸手勾住自己的膝窝，扭头闭上了眼睛。

颤抖的睫毛展露出他心中的不安和羞涩，可他还是乖乖的自己抱住了腿把自己展现在了艾玛的眼前。艾玛轻呼口气压住心中涌动的欲望。这个人究竟有多爱他啊。

让他都忍不住想要欺负他。

艾玛捂热了膏体，分开克利切的臀瓣露出颤颤巍巍的穴口，把膏体抹了上去。

体温把膏体融化成了粘稠的液体，顺着臀缝缓缓淌下，艾玛连忙勾回来，糊得穴口一片水光泛滥，然后小心的探入一根手指。

青年的手指细长，指节也太分明，裹满了润滑油让克利切没有感到多少疼痛，只是被撑开的轻微鼓胀感有些难受，让他想起了之前那次灌肠。

明明撑到他崩溃的灌肠过程没怎么给他带来恐惧的感觉，反而让他想起了最后排泄时的快感，更可怕的是这居然让他的肠肉开始不知廉耻的吸吮起艾玛的手指来。

自己的身体是怎么了……他羞耻的想着。

艾玛不给他机会随便乱想，看一根手指让克利切习惯得差不多了，便又探入一根手指。两根手指感受到的阻力明显加大了，紧致的穴口死死咬住手指的根部，可层层叠叠的肠肉却仿佛饥渴一般的不停收缩着，湿热的肠道甚至不知餍足的想要把手指吸得更深一点。

艾玛觉得自己今天的牛仔裤有点紧。他不动声色的调整了下姿势，被撩得有些情动。

“唔……哈……”手指在敏感的肠肉里摸索带来的感觉有些奇异，克利切轻声哼了出来。饱胀感之余带来了一些微弱的快感，电流般顺着神经蔓延，让他从腰到腿都酥软了。

扩张的差不多了，艾玛抽出手指，摩擦带出了轻微的水声，在不大的房间里回响，克利切羞耻地想把自己埋起来。

艾玛轻笑出声，扭过克利切的头，看着紧闭着眼睛的年长的男人，在他仅剩的那只眼睛上落下一个轻柔的吻。

他拿起那个粉色的跳蛋，用脂膏厚厚的涂了一层，才小心的把顶端抵在克利切的穴口。被仔细扩张过了穴口因为手指的离去有些空虚的一张一缩着，此时叛变了克利切反而欢欣鼓舞的迎接着跳蛋的到来，小嘴努力吮吸着想要吃下去。

艾玛的手指轻轻用力，缓缓的把跳蛋顶进克利切紧致的肉穴里，小穴吞进了跳蛋，穴口缓缓闭合，挤出了一汪水儿来，淌在了延伸出来的线上。

艾玛的心脏激跳，浑身都热了起来。

他掩饰的轻咳一声，拿起遥控器就旋开了开关。

跳蛋在克利切体内震动了起来。

“呜！…哈啊……”布满颗粒的跳蛋本就体积不小，此时凸起的颗粒们不停蹂躏着遍布着神经的敏感肠肉，酥麻的快感只一瞬就席卷了全身，淫靡的喘声不受控制的滑出嘴边，克利切的手都颤抖得几乎快抱不住自己的腿。

他伏在腿间的性器因为后穴带来的快感而挺立起来，嫩红的龟头怯怯的从包皮中探出头，彰显着克利切是如何被体内的玩具玩到性起。

克利切不敢置信自己居然只靠后穴就硬了。可肠肉被玩弄带来的快感是实打实的，他只能尽力咬住嘴唇不让自己发出过于淫荡的叫声。

艾玛不满听不见克利切的呻吟声，他伸出手指顺着电线埋进了被玩弄得高热的肠道，顶着不停震动的跳蛋往肠道深处送去。

“哈啊——呜、克、克利切不要了…！”克利切被不停颤动的小玩具弄得快疯了，他颤抖着嘴唇用恳求的眼神看着艾玛。艾玛被他看得几乎要硬了，他无视了克利切的请求俯下身吻住了克利切的嘴唇。

汗水淋漓的身体让克利切酥软的手无法继续勾住腿，他只能颤抖着环住艾玛，像是抱住了一根救命稻草般急切的舔吻着，想用这种方式缓解体内不断升腾的欲望。贴在一起的胸膛蹭到了克利切被穿了环了乳尖，双重的刺激让克利切的鼻腔发出甜腻的哼声。

艾玛的舌头带着不容拒绝的气势仔仔细细的扫荡着克利切的唇舌，直把克利切吻到几乎缓不过气来才恋恋不舍的放开了他。

“哈…唔啊……艾、艾玛…呜……”克利切大口的喘着气，因为窒息感而几乎一片空白的大脑只能感受到身后依然不间断工作着的小玩具，快感让他浑身不停的颤抖，腿根绷得紧紧的，但不停爬升的快感依然无法到达高潮的顶峰。他难耐的并紧腿轻轻蹭着，蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的一片，连眼眶都泛红了。

艾玛的呼吸也有些粗重，他的手指依然推着跳蛋在肠道中四处游弋，像是在寻找着什么。

“咿啊啊啊啊——！”跳蛋随着艾玛的动作碰到了哪里，从体内炸开的快感一瞬间席卷了克利切的神智，他的腰猛地弹了一下，仰起头发出一声带着哭腔的淫叫。

甜腻的呻吟声让艾玛终于忍不住解开拉链抚慰起自己来。

他把跳蛋死死的抵在克利切的敏感点上，不停震动的小玩具身上凸起的颗粒压在那块软肉上不停震动，过激的快感让克利切的泪水不停滑落，他酥软的手已经没有力气拉开艾玛了，只能被动的承受着对于他来说几乎要死过去了的快感。

挺立的性器在空气中轻轻颤抖，艾玛顾不得管被他扔在一边的遥控器，粗喘着快速撸动着自己的肉棒，往日温柔纯净的目光此时却如狼一般紧紧盯着克利切的痴态，疯狂的占有欲激得克利切哭喘着在床上轻轻扭动着，他觉得自己就差一丝就要高潮了。而这时候艾玛抽出了埋在他手中的手指，摸上了被冷落的遥控器，毫不犹豫的旋到了最大档。

“——！！！”克利切浑身绷得几乎下一秒就要断了似的，他大张着嘴却一丝声音都发不出来，涎水顺着唇角流了下来，蓝色的眼睛已然失神，大腿内侧因为用力过度几乎痉挛，浑身都湿透了，性器抽搐着缓缓淌出了白浊的液体。

前列腺高潮带来的快感比性器直接的刺激要来的更持久也更猛烈。

克利切亲身体验了这一点。

过了好久克利切才回过了神。他不停的急促喘息着，泪水依然止不住的淌出，脸色潮红一片。这次的高潮让他的体力流失了大半。

艾玛被克利切的高潮表情刺激狠了，白浊的液体喷洒而出，溅在了克利切的身上和被揉蹭得一片凌乱的衬衫上。

房间里只剩下两个人粗重的喘息声。

细小的颗粒划过充血的肠道，艾玛慢慢抽出了跳蛋。还在痉挛着的肠道依然死死咬着，抽出的过程让克利切颤抖了两下，随着跳蛋的滑出，一股液体跟着流了出来，顺着股缝缓缓淌在了床单上。

折磨人的小玩意儿裹挟着润滑液和肠液被随意丢在了托盘上，艾玛找来一条毛巾濡湿了轻轻帮克利切擦拭身上乱糟糟的各种液体。

他心底满是欢喜，这次的任务让他和克利切之间的关系更加亲密了一些，而这是其他人都比不上的。

希望这样的机会更多才好呀。

艾玛偷偷想着。

TBC


	7. 7

Day 7

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：主厨刀）获取任意人员五分之一的肢体。”

“任务B：任意人员使用相关道具使指定人达到dian//ji//gao//chao。”

新的一天，新的任务。

“五分之一的肢体……”威廉摸了摸自己的胳膊，有点汗毛直竖。

“今天的任务难度有点高啊。”艾米丽坐在吧台上给自己切了个苹果，“如果不是天赋异禀，第二条任务也很难完成吧。”

莱利抱住双臂，推了推眼镜：“或者有专业人士，起码对电击有过研究，比如——”

“我。”

靠在墙上的年轻佣兵站直了身子，兜帽下俊美的脸带着丝不甚明显的期待，钢蓝色的眼睛泛着光的看着克利切。

作为当事人的克利切头疼的看着这次的任务。他真的无法想象被电击会带来快感……他对于电击的所有概念都在那张冰冷的手术床上，层层叠叠的电线几乎压垮瘦小的孩子，泛着冰冷金属光泽的探针毫不留情的刺戳着他稚嫩的头骨……

而每一次闪着蓝光的电流顺着冷冰冰的机器一瞬间滑到孩子身上的时候，不间断的惨叫和抽搐的身体都会让站在门外只能眼睁睁的看着的克利切心碎……

他开始焦虑起自己无法完成任务B了。

萨贝达似乎看出了克利切了焦虑，他什么都没说，只是上前拉起克利切的手，带他走进了熟悉的交换室。

依然是和之前差不多的布局。不知道是不是幕后之人已经没有改变房间布局的热情了。

克利切坐到床上，沉默的看着萨贝达拿起了托盘上的控制器。今天的道具视觉上看上去就没有昨天的那么“可爱”，手掌大小的一个仪器上连了很多根长长的电线，每根电线末端接着不同的东西，而这些东西都会招呼到自己身上。

看上去有些毛骨悚然。

“别害怕。”萨贝达把控制器扔回托盘里，同样也坐到床上，凑到了克利切身边，“不会疼的，也不会难受，相信我。”

年轻人的身体带着灼人的热度笼罩了克利切，让他的紧张感稍微减轻了一些。虽然他依旧不相信这样一个小玩意儿能让他感受到快感，但还是决定相信着眼前的这个人。

萨贝达试探着脱下了克利切的外套，看他没什么太大的反应，便得寸进尺的摸上了克利切衬衫的扣子，不一会儿就把克利切的上身扒光了。

小巧的乳头上点缀着的乳钉闪着细小的光泽，因为乳钉的原因红艳艳的挺立在单薄的胸前，萨贝达呼吸沉重了一瞬。真的是……过于色情了啊。年轻人的欲望真的是太容易被挑起了，他扭头干咳了一声，装作什么都没发生一般去解克利切的裤子。

很快，克利切就被萨贝达剥得赤条条的躺在了床上。尽管自己浑身赤裸而对方却衣着整洁的反差让克利切有些羞耻，但他依然僵直着身子躺得跟个尸体一样，闭上眼睛等着即将降临在自己身上的命运。

萨贝达不知道该如何安抚紧张过度的克利切，他只能尽量轻的用行为告诉克利切，这一切并没有那么可怕。

曾经作为雇佣兵的奈布萨贝达对于这些从刑具演化成情趣的道具算得上是相当熟悉了。

为了套出敌方的口供，他曾面不改色的用电刑整整折磨了对方三天，卡在死线上吊得对方求生不能求死不得，直到那人声嘶力竭的哭着说出他们所需的情报，才了结了那人最后一口气。

这种强悍而精准的控制力让他有把握让克利切体会到从未有过的快感。

萨贝达轻轻摸了下让自己心猿意马很久了的艳红乳尖。

“这里，还疼吗？”

距离打上乳钉的时间才过了两天，萨贝达犹豫了一下，放下了拿着乳夹的手，换成了乳贴小心的贴在了乳晕上。

软软垂在腿间的阴茎被萨贝达握在了手里，克利切紧张的睁开了眼睛，看着年轻的后辈微红着脸认真仔细的取悦着自己。

“唔……啊……”激烈的快感从敏感的性器上扩散，克利切喘息声重了起来，细小的呻吟声从唇缝中漏出，他忍不住抓紧了床单，绷紧了脚趾沉浸在欲望之中。

萨贝达看着心爱的前辈沉浸于快感中的模样，满足感和情欲油然而生。然而现在任务要紧，他还不能放任自己，他定了定神，拿起润滑油在一根细长的金属棒上抹了厚厚一层，扶着硬挺起来的性器小心的从顶端的小口插了进去。

“呜！什、什么东西！”克利切被吓了一跳，一下子弹了起来，慌乱的制止了萨贝达的动作。

“别怕，会很舒服的。”萨贝达看着他因紧张而不住滑动的喉结，不断温声安慰着他，手上的动作却不停，依然缓缓的却带着不容拒绝的气势往深处插去。

克利切生怕自己被一不留神捅穿，紧张地抓紧萨贝达的胳膊，乖乖的配合着他的动作摆出排泄的动作，让金属棒顺畅的突破尿道的括约肌，深入进了膀胱里。

被撑开括约肌让他有种一直在排尿的错觉，金属棒只露出了一个根部，死死的堵住了他的尿道。克利切小声的抽着气，努力让自己适应这种诡异而又带着丝快感的奇特感觉。

萨贝达拿起一个小巧的金属肛塞，认真的在上面抹了润滑剂，过多的液体沾湿了萨贝达的手，他掰开克利切的臀瓣，露出瑟缩在中间怯怯的穴口，手指尝试着探了进去。

“呜……”尽管这些天小穴已经被造访了好几次，但克利切仍然无法习惯穴口被撑开的感觉，他不知道还有多少道具，此时他身上已经到处都是延伸的线了，这让他有些无所适从。

两指粗一指长的水滴形金属肛塞被缓缓顶进了身体里，最粗的部分进入后极细的尾端连着圆形的底座，让克利切没有办法自行排出，只能任由肛塞牢牢的卡在肠道内。

他甚至不敢随意乱动，这个该死的肛塞顶端不知是有意还是无意正好抵在了他的前列腺上，只要他随意动下身子就会磨到那块最敏感的软肉。

可是已经食髓知味的肠道叛变了他的意志，自顾自地不住收缩着，希望小巧的肛塞能多磨一磨那块饥渴的地方。

萨贝达拎着束缚带纠结了一会，还是决定给克利切绑上。他怕克利切被刺激过头后会挣扎，弄掉了电线是小事，伤到他就不好了。

四肢被黑色的束缚带绑到床的四个角上，眼睛被黑色的皮质眼罩遮得严严实实——据萨贝达说，视力被遮挡会加强身体的敏感度，能让任务更顺利的完成。

这样也好，失去了视觉让克利切有种掩耳盗铃的逃避感，让他不再那么羞耻。

他感觉后颈和囊袋上都被贴上了什么东西，电线在身上蹭动的感觉宛如冰冷的蛇，让克利切忍不住细细颤抖起来，被动的等待着降临在自己身上的命运。

“那，我开始了。”萨贝达拿起控制器，看克利切轻轻点了下头，便毫不犹豫的旋转到他估测的电流值。

“咿啊啊啊——！！不、呜、好奇怪…！”

萨贝达看见克利切细瘦的身子猛地弹了一下，无法控制的张开嘴发出模糊的呻吟声，涎水顺着嘴角流下，皮肤上迅速泛起情欲的红色，四肢被束缚得死死的只能小范围内淫浪的扭动。年轻人的欲望一下子升腾了起来，不由得血脉贲张，口干舌燥起来，如狼的眼神死死的盯着第一次体验另类快感的男人。

萨贝达只是视觉上的冲击，但克利切感受到的可是实打实的生理刺激。那一瞬间微弱的电流从他乳头、尿道内壁和后穴一同炸开，细细的刺痛感过后带来的是让他头脑一片空白的恐怖奇异的刺激感，让他四肢痉挛到几乎无法控制自己。

本就抵在敏感点的肛塞带着电流狠狠打击在最敏感最脆弱的地方，爆炸的快感一瞬间便席卷了他的神智，插在尿道里的金属棒带来的是另一种隐秘的快感，仅仅是最微弱的电流就让克利切爽得无法自己。

“哈啊啊啊！！克、克利切不、不要了…！呜！求、求你……”

他几乎快要崩溃了，呼吸凌乱，呻吟声都带了丝哽咽。他的后穴剧烈的收缩着，肠道被电得不受控制的抽搐，死死咬住了金属肛塞，而裹紧肛塞的肠道能感受到更加明显刺激的电流，让陷入恶性循环的克利切几近失神，被玩弄到艳红的穴口不时挤出一汪透明的水儿来，藕断丝连的滴在了床单上。

性器被过度的快感刺激狠了，直直的挺立起来，粉嫩的肉棒涨到了极致，顶端嫩红的头部嘬着金属棒吸吮着，萨贝达情不自禁的伸手轻轻在顶端的嫩肉上蹭了一圈，逼出了克利切带着哭腔的淫浪叫声。

“咿啊——别！呜、别碰、哈啊…”克利切终于崩溃地哭了出来，他的手被绑住，只能小幅度扭着腰躲避萨贝达的触碰，他已经承受不了再多的快感了，感觉自己的声音都快破碎了。

“求你！呜啊啊啊——奈、奈布…！”不断爬升的快感在体内四处乱窜想要找到发泄的渠道，克利切浑身都在颤抖，他哭着乞求萨贝达关上电源开关，脱口而出的教名让萨贝达心头火热，只想逼出心爱的前辈更多更混乱的表情，他情不自禁地打开了连接着乳贴、阴囊贴和其他零零散散贴在容易引发快感的脆弱皮肤上的电流。

克利切猛地绷紧了身体，连呼吸都停滞了。绷得死死的身体久久没有平复，让萨贝达都开始担心起来。他赶紧放弱了电流，想要触碰克利切，可又怕带给他更多的刺激，手掌僵硬着浮在克利切身体上空，轻声担忧的呼唤他。

“皮尔森先生？您还好吗？”

他猛地喘了口气，好不容易才从剧烈到几乎死去的快感中缓了过来。那一瞬间从全身炸开的快感突破了克利切能承受的最大限度，一片漆黑的视野里炸开了彩色的光斑，浑身绷到几乎快要断裂，连大脑都被快感充塞，神智被挤飞了出去，除了快感已经无法感知到其他所有的一切。

太恐怖了。这一切真的太过了。

他感到堵在尿道里的金属棒被小心的抽了出来，白浊因没有堵路的东西而欢快的淌出，落到自己的小腹上。被电击的尿道括约肌疲软的一时半会无法合拢，任由尿液淅淅沥沥的流出。他当着比他小那么多岁的男孩的面失禁了。

后穴的肠肉不受控制的死死咬着肛塞，让萨贝达花了点力气才好不容易的拔出，一股晶莹的肠液不受控制的淌在乱糟糟的布满汗水、尿液和精液的床单上。

克利切依然控制不了自己的不断痉挛着，瘫软在床上感受着萨贝达取下他身上所有的金属玩具和束缚用的皮带，唯独留下了眼罩。

“请帮帮我，皮尔森先生。”青年的声音带了些微不可查的急切。尽管有着再强的自制力，在喜欢的人面前也是无法隐忍太久。他试探着拉着克利切的手抚上了自己炽热的欲望，看克利切没有挣扎，便沉默着快速安抚起自己。

视觉被遮挡，其他感官被动增强，但即使这样克利切都听不到什么声音，只有偶尔萨贝达控制不住呼吸稍微重了一点能让他捕捉到一瞬。他突然心疼起这个自制力极强的男孩起来。

从他们被困在这里开始，年轻的佣兵就一直顾着他的情绪，哪怕是不可逆转的伤害，他也毫不犹豫的愿意替他承担。然而这样一个愿意为他奋不顾身的人，今年也才不过二十出头而已。他怎么就喜欢上了自己这样一个卑贱阴暗的老男人呢……

克利切攒了些力气，轻轻握住了萨贝达粗壮的性器，一声不吭的帮他抚慰起来。

他不知道年轻的男孩睁大了眼睛，几乎要喜极而泣了。

温热的液体溅到手上，高潮的瞬间萨贝达闷哼一声，对方总算不再游刃有余的状态让克利切满意的收回了手。

眼罩被摘下，长久的黑暗后突然见到的光明让他眯缝了下眼睛，泪水便被挤出眼眶顺着脸颊滑落。通红的眼眶和湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛让年轻人心底一片柔软，他不由自主的俯下身来轻轻吻走克利切的泪水。

“辛苦了，皮尔森先生。我爱你。”

 

TBC


	8. 8

Day 8

今早起床克利切觉得自己身体有点发虚。

虽然作为一个正值壮年的男人，但这几天情事接连不断，任务又一个比一个疯狂，让他开始担忧起自己英年早逝起来。

希望今天的任务能少榨他一点。

克利切走出房门。

屏幕上的白底黑字无声的嘲笑起他的妄想。

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：锤头）敲碎任意人员五指的骨头。”

“任务B：任意人员使用相关道具使指定人达到干//xing//gao//chao。”

从十六岁就开始为了孤儿院奔波的克利切其实并没有表面上看起来那么熟于此道，看到任务的时候楞了一下。

“这是……什么意思？”他茫然的异色瞳环顾了一下面前的几位男士，想要得到一个答案。

艾米丽从吧台上拿了一个红丝绒蛋糕准备回房间，听到克利切发问不忍地看了他一眼，叹口气路过他身边拍了拍他的肩膀。

自求多福吧，我可怜的克利切。

她事不关己的关上了房门。

需不需要给他开点补肾的药呢？艾米丽琢磨着。

“我来吧。”莱利推了下镜片，“单论技术，也只有我可以胜任了。”

字里行间透露的上等人的自傲让克利切不满的嗤了一声：“克、克利切才不要你帮忙。”

“那看来你只能找个人敲碎他的指骨了。”被克利切拒绝的莱利脸色阴沉了下来，字里行间带上了一丝微不可查的焦虑。

这个该死的下等人怎么敢拒绝他。明明不管是那个傻乎乎的幸运儿还是那个笑得一脸捉摸不透的魔术师他都能放下戒备交心，为什么到自己这里就永远在争执对立。

莱利也不知道是何时开始对克利切转观的。

当这个瘦小的男人褪下自卑阴郁的保护色后，沉淀在这个男人身体深处的沧桑和柔软便会慢慢浮现出来，也许正是如此，了解了他本质的人们才会被他所吸引而聚集到他身边。

作为这群人里最年长的成熟男性，莱利不觉得自己比这里的其他任何人差，也许是他常年浸淫在与他们不同的生活领域中，他总觉得自己和克利切之间隔着一层布满了刺的纱，让他即使想靠近也不得要领。

过度的焦躁让他打破了一贯的教养有些口不择言起来，克利切明显被他的话气到了，恨不得冲上来揍他一拳，被身边的萨贝达眼疾手快的拦了下来。

“莱利先生，您也少说两句吧。明明您也很担心皮尔森先生的不是吗。”艾玛无奈地开口调解，“皮尔森先生，你也不希望看到有人因你而受伤，对不对？”

尽管把心爱的人推上别人的床总有些嫉妒……但是为了自己以后的利益，大家能和平共处总是最好的。艾玛头疼地叹口气。

克利切勉强看上去算是妥协了，气鼓鼓地走进了交换室，把门摔得震天响，差点把门拍在紧跟其后的莱利脸上。莱利只是面无表情的扶了下眼镜，打开门走了进去。

桌上的托盘里摆着一根粗长的假阳具和一根熟悉的银色小棍。克利切看到金属棒的时候表情都扭曲了。昨天性器被堵塞住无法高潮的折磨感和排泄的快感让克利切现在一看到这个东西身体就下意识的发热，这可不是什么好兆头。

“脱吧。”莱利抱着手臂高高在上的看着克利切。

这副姿态让克利切不爽起来。

“有种你来给克利切脱啊。”他挑衅地瞪回去。

莱利挑了挑眉，居然二话不说上前两步摸上了克利切的腰带。他刻意用娴熟的手法一边缓慢的解下扣子一边在裆下暧昧的摩挲，若即若离的触感让克利切抖了一下，下身居然不顾自己的意愿有想要勃起的趋势。

莱利满意地看着克利切开始微微泛红的脸颊。

修长白皙的手指折磨人般的缓缓拉下拉链，破旧的裤子很快就在莱利的动作下被顺畅的扒下，看着怯怯露出头的绵软性器，莱利的指尖跟蛇信一般轻轻触碰了下柔嫩的顶端。

“嗯……”克利切认命地躺到床上，扯过一个枕头抱着挡住自己的脸。

他其实没有那么讨厌莱利。

虽然这个该死的上等人说话刻薄又自骄自傲，但克利切曾偷偷见到他把狂欢中获得的巨额奖金分成了两份寄出，其中一份写的就是他的孤儿院的地址。

当面说的话这个别扭的大律师肯定会一口否认，于是克利切决定记住这个人情，在游戏里好好保护他来还恩。

突然而来的快感打断了克利切的思绪，莱利大概是不满他走神，抚慰着他的性器的手粗鲁了一些，带着一点痛感的快感反而让克利切更加兴奋，柔软的性器不一会就挺立了起来。克利切眯起眼咬住嘴唇忍住快感的侵袭，偶尔有漏出的喘息声被捂在了枕头里，模模糊糊的听不真切。

莱利虽然不满听不到克利切因为他的动作而欢愉的叫声，但也没强行拿走他自欺欺人的枕头，只是捏起托盘上的尿道塞，仔细的涂上了一层润滑油，对准被快感激得微微涨开的小口轻轻插了进去。

今天的尿道塞比昨天的要粗上几乎一倍，只是头部没入就让克利切弹了一下，轻微的撕裂感和饱胀感让他惊慌地拿开枕头，看着莱利慢条斯理的撸动着他的性器边一点点把闪着银光的金属小棍插进他的尿道里。

“不行！呜…进、进不去的！”他想抓住莱利的手，又怕莱利会一不小心捅穿他脆弱的尿道，只能颤颤地揪住莱利的衣角。

“忍住，你可以的。”莱利的心因为他的动作轻颤了一下，表情柔软了下来。他停了下手上的动作，等克利切心理和身体都缓过来，才又一点一点把棒子塞了进去。

尿道本就没有什么弹性，过于粗了的棒子硬生生撑开脆弱敏感的尿道一点点深入带来的轻微刺痛和奇异的快感让克利切腰都软了，莱利看他似乎从中得了乐趣，便刻意的轻轻旋转了下金属棒。

“呜——！！”克利切绷紧腰小幅度的弹动了一下，半声哀鸣被他含在嘴里，化作嘶哑的喉音。

他用眼神控诉着莱利的所作所为，但颤动的睫毛和湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛表明了刚刚那一下让他的身体有多喜悦。

莱利勾起嘴角笑了一下，手中的棒子感受到了阻力，他看着克利切闭紧眼睛放弃挣扎一般的强迫自己摆出排尿的姿势，打开了尿道括约肌，让他能顺畅的撑开括约肌将棒子深入进膀胱里。

棒子顶端的圆珠抵在了被撑大的尿道口上，现在的克利切哪怕是使出浑身解数也无法漏出一滴液体了。

把尿道塞安置好的过程让克利切出了一身汗，他虚脱般的喘着粗气放松下来，却不知这只是个开胃前菜，重头戏还在后面。

莱利拿起了装润滑剂的小盒，挖出一块来，掰开克利切挺翘的臀瓣揉上了紧闭着的淡粉穴口。

被开发得彻底的小穴欢欣鼓舞的迎接了手指的到来，紧致而又柔顺地吸吮着细长的手指，还尤为不知足的收缩着想要吃到更多。一根手指很快就可以畅通的在湿热的肠肉里抽插，莱利并起两指在穴肉中翻搅，刻意成剪刀状的手指把狭窄的小穴撑开了一条缝，微凉的空气袭进湿热的肠道里让克利切小声抽着气低吟着，透过捂得死死的枕头黏黏糊糊的传来，更添一丝旖旎。

直到肛口能勉强吃下三根手指了，莱利才放心的抽出手指，拿起托盘上的按摩棒。

“呼……嗯……”手指的抽出让本来塞得满满的肠道突然空虚了下来，没有东西吃了的穴肉不满地收缩着，挤出了一汪透亮的肠液。

莱利挑挑眉，本想下意识开口嘲讽的话在嘴边转了一圈又被他吞了回去——他想改善自己和克利切之间的关系那就得先从控制自己别吐出刺人的话语开始。于是他把注意力放回了给按摩棒认真涂润滑液上。

受到冷落的克利切悄悄把枕头挪下去了一点，从上面偷偷看莱利。当视线转到他手上的那个东西的时候不受控制的睁大了眼睛，放在托盘上还没有大小的概念，现在被莱利握在手里，那个粗度和长度让克利切毛都快炸了，这绝对不可能吃得下去的……

他想跳起来逃跑的一瞬间被莱利强制压了下去，莱利握住粗壮的假阳具，将顶端抵在克利切经过充分润滑的穴口，强硬的缓缓刺了进去。

“不、呜——哈啊！”硕大的仿真龟头撑开狭窄的穴口，那圈环状的软肉被撑得没有一丝皱褶，连那层薄薄的皮肤都被撑开到娇嫩又轻薄，似乎再一使劲就要裂开了一般。

克利切哀鸣着被迫吃下这个巨物，觉得自己快要被一劈为二了一般，肠道的每一个角落都被填得满满的。他异色的双瞳紧闭着，睫毛和眼皮都在轻轻颤抖，眼角湿漉漉的泛着红，看上去十分可怜极了。

莱利看着这具饱经风霜伤痕累累的肉体在他手下毫无保留的为他打开，心里的满足和柔软无可比拟，他用尽量轻柔的动作小心的把按摩棒缓缓送了进去。

“不要了、哈啊！克利切吃、吃不下了呜……”还剩五六公分在外面的时候克利切几乎到了崩溃的边缘，被折磨得声音都带了哭腔，莱利估测长度也差不多能让他舒服了，便停了手，将开关打开到了最小档。

嗡嗡声夹杂着水声从肠道深处模模糊糊的传来，仿真龟头在撑得满满的肠肉里旋转，搅得穴肉一片酥麻，克利切哆嗦了一下茫然的仰起头轻喘着，体内最骚的那一点总是被若即若离的触碰让他焦躁起来，难耐的扭着腰想要让假阳具戳到那里。

莱利看着他在床上骚浪的动作，眼神暗了下去，握住按摩棒的手轻轻抽送，让按摩棒顶端死死顶住克利切最敏感的那块软肉震动起来。

“咿啊啊啊啊——”爆炸的快感猛地袭上来，克利切的腰猛地弹了起来绷得紧紧的，屁股都要快扭出浪来，不知道是想躲开还是想靠得更近，拔高的声线沙哑中混合着甜腻，淫荡得让莱利觉得自己几乎一秒就硬了起来。

克利切被按摩棒玩得快疯了，脑子都糊成一团，只觉得不断爬升的快感在体内不断翻涌，让他爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，捏着枕头的指节用力到发白，可被强制抵在敏感点震动的按摩棒不管怎样都尽职尽责的高速转动着，克利切终于被折磨到哭了出来，呻吟声都带上了哽咽。

莱利看着他陷入情欲一片潮红的脸，解开了裤子开始抚慰起自己硬到痛的性器，往日清冷的面容染上了一丝情欲，带着侵略感的眼神死死盯着克利切。

他把开关旋大了一档。

“哈啊啊啊啊！！呜、不——”克利切崩溃地仰起头哭喊着挺腰，已经到达欲望顶端的极致快感却没有出路，只能在体内肆虐，腰眼酸软得几乎痉挛，想要搅紧的腿死死绞着莱利的腰，连腿根都在颤抖。

莱利终于好心的将开关调小了。

克利切绷紧过度的身体猛地瘫软下来，带着哽咽粗喘着想要缓过刚刚过度的快感。

莱利猜刚刚克利切已经达到高潮了，但这次高潮虽然被尿道塞堵得死死的，但依然是射精高潮。想要达到任务要求的干性高潮，就得刺激得更狠一些。

趁克利切还未回过神，莱利握住被肠液沾的滑不留手的根部，按回被折磨得不清的软肉，毫不留情的直接打开到最大档。

莱利没想到的是这个仿真假阳具的最大档居然还带电流。

“哈啊啊啊啊啊——不、不要呜！克、克利切要坏掉了——！！”克利切哭得连声音都快破碎了，本就达到高潮的身体正处于不应期，此时哪怕是一点点快感都只会带来痛苦。

他浑身湿得想从水里捞出来，拼命摇着头想要躲开，凌乱的发丝沾染在哭得湿漉漉的脸上，涎水不停的从嘴角滑落，他想要抓住莱利的手抽出折磨得他欲死欲活的按摩棒，也想抽出马眼里插着的尿道塞，可是他痉挛的手指抖得什么都抓不住，被欲望和快感占据了的大脑让他根本控制不住自己的身体。

莱利闷哼一声射在了克利切身上，泛着潮红的蜜色身体上沾染的白浊看上去淫荡而诱人。莱利伸手握住了克利切在空气中乱抓的手，感受着他颤抖的手指缓缓的像握住一根救命稻草一般死死抓住自己，和自己十指相扣。

他狠狠的把还留在外面的那一段一鼓作气插进了克利切的小穴里。

“——！！！”克利切在那一瞬间像一只濒死的天鹅一般猛地挺起腰颤抖着仰起头，连呼吸都破碎了，之后便如断了线的风筝一样栽倒在床上彻底失去了神智。

莱利终于关上了按摩棒的开关，被后穴死死咬住的按摩棒让他花了点力气才好不容易抽了出来，大股大股的微微浑浊的液体顺着几乎合不拢的穴口不停往下淌。这个量绝对不是肠液该有的量，克利切是用后穴高潮了，他“潮吹”了。

小心拔出克利切尿道里的金属棒，脆弱的尿道口被折磨得红肿起来，被撑开的尿道口暂时无法闭合，白浊混合着泛黄的澄澈液体从疲软的性器中缓缓流出。

克利切从片刻的昏迷中醒来，他只记得自己被恐怖到极致的快感浪潮狠狠打晕过去，醒来后却发现身体无比清爽，没有一丝黏腻。

有人给他做过了清洁，送他回到了自己的房间。后穴依然感觉有什么东西撑在那里似的无法合拢，他羞耻地拉高被子挡住自己的脸——被一根按摩棒玩弄到昏过去什么的，让他的脸都丢完了。

接连的高潮之后带来的是身体和精神的双重疲惫，他缩在被子里纠结了一会，带着满足感的疲倦再一次席卷了他，他放空了大脑，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：任意人员使用相关道具使指定人达到干//xing//gao//chao，积分：10分，总积分：80分。任务9将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

 

TBC


	9. 9

Day 9

克利切已经把自己关在屋里两个小时了。

两个小时前，早上八点。

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：锤头）打断任意人员全身五分之一的骨头。”

“任务B：指定人在全体男性面前zi//wei至gao//chao。”

本来坐在吧台前吃早餐的克利切目瞪口呆，手中的勺子“当啷”一声掉回碗里，随即风一般的冲回了房间，嗙的摔上了门。

在场的几位男士面面相觑，却又蠢蠢欲动。

“先让……皮尔森先生缓一缓吧。”艾玛打破了客厅的沉默。今天的任务对于克利切来说耻度太高了，即使是那个为了孤儿院愿意把自尊心扔到地上给人践踏的人，也需要一定的时间来消化。

于是大家分散开来，各自找事情去打发时间了。

威廉和萨贝达去了健身房，莱利去了书房，幸运儿和瑟维去了厨房，艾玛独自一人去了温室，而艾米丽则从冰箱里拿了盒冰淇淋——这位嗜甜的女士终于有机会可以满足自己渴望甜食已久的胃了——敲开了克利切的门。

克利切把自己埋在被子卷里，听见敲门声后不情不愿的拖长了声音喊了声请进。看到来人是艾米丽，他赶紧从被子卷中钻出来。他有些尴尬的看着艾米丽淡定的坐到房间里唯一一把椅子上，幸福的打开冰淇淋盒子挖了一大口。

“克利切。”她收敛了一下脸上的表情，端丽的脸上神情严肃了起来，“今天已经是第九天了，明天的任务如果能顺利完成，你想过出去该如何面对他们所有人吗？”

克利切愣住了。自从来到这里，他一直想的是该如何完成任务赶紧出去，却完全没考虑过这群和他有了亲密行为的人在离开这里后是不是还能像曾经那样相处。

还有几天前那次围着他的表白……

艾米丽叹了口气。她和克利切在进庄园前就已经相识，得知这个阴鹜自卑又自傲的瘦削男人以一己之力撑起了一群孩子的港湾后她便对他肃然起敬，经过几次疗伤后两人便渐渐熟识。

进了庄园后，克利切从小在底层摸爬滚打学会的生存技巧让他在狂欢中尽力护着她和其他所有人，艾米丽作为女性的直觉让她总能在苗头出现的时候就发现其他人对克利切的感情。

直到来到这个出不去的房子，这群人终于可以肆无忌惮的展现出他们对克利切的占有欲。

她不知道克利切会如何面对这样的局面，在她看来克利切几乎是放弃抵抗的任由任务牵着走，唯一能让他积极起来的也只有对艾玛伍兹的爱。

这样下去可不行。已经开过荤了的猛兽，还能忍受再次被关回狭小的栅栏继续吃素吗？

她的担忧绝对不是杞人忧天，她不希望克利切受到伤害，更希望他能得到幸福，如果能趁着这个机会和其他人好好谈一谈就好了。她这么想着。

“别再把自己缩在所有人都找不到的地方了，他们都在等你。答应我和他们好好聊一聊，好吗？”艾米丽拉起克利切的手，轻轻拍了拍。

看克利切陷入了沉思，她不再多说什么，捧起那盒微微融化了的冰淇淋离开了克利切的房间。

他是个聪明人，知道该如何去做的。

克利切把门悄悄打开了一条缝，空荡荡的客厅稍微让他松了口气。他四处望望，穿过走廊推开了离客厅最近的健身房的门。

屋里的两个人在他推开门的时候眼神就聚焦到了他的身上。

“皮尔森先生！”威廉咧开一个大大的笑容从器材上跳下来，脸上挂着汗珠就飞奔了过来，小麦色的皮肤带着运动后的朝气扑面而来，让克利切本来有些紧张的心情稍微松弛了下来。

“先生。”萨贝达紧随其后，尽管表情没什么变化，但那双钢蓝的眼睛也带着微不可查的开心。

看着两双带着绝对的信任和过度的热情盯着自己的眼睛，克利切垂下眼掩饰般的咳了两下，突然不知道该如何开口。

他们……他们还年轻，等从庄园出去后还有大把的青春可以肆意挥洒，犯得着和他这样一个被勉强维持的孤儿院掏空了的老男人混在一起吗？

而来自一个刚成年的小伙子口中的爱又能维持多久？

克利切突然又想退缩了。

“皮尔森先生，您是不是又想推开我们？”萨贝达逼上前一步，把比他矮一个头的男人困在他和墙之间。

“克、克利切喜欢伍兹先生，你们都知道的。”他艰难的开口，想要让这两个大男孩知难而退。

“哪怕是默默的喜欢，也不行吗？”萨贝达不甘地追问。他不想放弃，他和威廉是同一批进入庄园的，在他还对整个游戏一脸懵懂的时候，不断触电的电机和若有若无的心跳让他烦躁不堪，监管者的技能让他一头雾水，不断受到创伤的身体几乎无法动弹，而那时候是克利切出手救了他，引开了监管者给他喘息的机会。

熟悉了游戏后的威廉作为救人的主力，每次残血后克利切总能神出鬼没的出现为他治疗，让他能放心的继续抱着橄榄球冲刺在破旧诡异的地图上为即将上狂欢之椅的队友争取时间。

他们是他可以把后背放心交给对方的队友，他是他们的救赎者，暗恋对象，梦中情人。

尽管知道他喜欢艾玛·伍兹，他们也不想就这么放弃。

克利切几近狼狈的从健身房逃了出来。

他没能拒绝得了这两个带着不顾一切爱意的年轻人，只能让自己迅速逃离。

“真是狼狈啊。”莱利抱着手臂倚在书房的门口，看着从对面的健身房窜出来的克利切。

“关你什么事！”

这样的对话在庄园里已经进行过了很多次，克利切不用大脑思考就直接脱口而出，然后才发现了光是随便站着就散发着高傲气息的律师先生。

莱利走到克利切面前，比他高一些的身量第一次给克利切带来了压迫感，克利切非常不喜欢这种感觉，不动声色的想退后一步减轻些压力，却被莱利抓着领带扯回了面前，微凉柔软的嘴唇随即覆盖在了他的唇上。

克利切僵住了，无措的任由莱利亲吻他，感受着冰凉的镜框时不时的触碰到他的额头和脸颊，在这种情况下他还能注意到莱利轻轻颤抖的睫毛，他都忍不住佩服起了自己来。

直到莱利轻咬了下他的下唇，结束了这个短暂而又漫长的吻。

“你、你、你干什么！”克利切一把推开他，脸色涨红一片，不停的用手背蹭着似乎还能感受到对方温度的嘴唇。

“我之前说的话，考虑一下吧。你不亏。”莱利也没有表面上看起来那么平静，他的呼吸比以往要凌乱一些，耳朵尖也悄悄染上了红晕，但是还在炸毛的克利切没有注意到。

他维持着最沉稳的表情走进了书房，关上了门。

啧，没想到这家伙居然先去了健身房，被那两个小辈抢先了还真让人不爽。

牙尖嘴利的律师先生生怕自己再说出些什么会无形推开那人的话，便决定用这种方式表明下立场。好在，看上去结果不坏。他靠在书房的门上，伸出手指近乎缱绻的蹭了下嘴唇。

克利切从让他窒息的区域逃离，慌不择路的走到了开放式的厨房，还未见到人影，就听见了一声响彻整个厨房的爆炸声。

“轰！！！”

“咿呀！啊！”

滚滚浓烟溢了过来，本来嗓子就不好的克利切感觉嗓子一痒，忍不住猛咳了几声。

“对对对不起皮尔森先生！”

烟雾中跑出来一个灰头土脸的人，正是和瑟维在厨房不知道鼓捣什么的幸运儿。

此时的幸运儿脸上到处都是脏污，衣服上也不能幸免，零零散散挂着不知道是什么东西炸开后的残骸，连眼镜一角都断裂了，惨兮兮的挂在脸上。

克利切头疼的看着眼前的一切，但还是伸手摘下了幸运儿的眼镜。幸运儿看着他不知道从哪个口袋里掏出神奇的不知名的小物件和工具，三两下就修好了断裂的眼镜腿，再粗鲁的给自己挂回了脸上。

“皮尔森先生好厉害！”他不加掩饰的大声赞叹，不住地摸着眼镜，几乎爱不释手了。

“咳，小意思，克利切会修的东西还多着呢！”克利切满意的收下了赞美，“你们到底在干什么？克利切还以为你们想把整个屋子给炸了呢。”

“咳咳咳！”瑟维也从滚滚烟雾中跑了出来，一身考究的西服黑一块紫一块，脸上蹭的都是灰，比起幸运儿也不遑多让。

克利切终于没忍住笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈，克利切第一次看你这么狼狈啊，亲爱的瑟维。”

幸运儿睁大了眼睛。他第一次看到心爱的前辈笑得如此开怀，眉眼舒展开来，如夏日雨后的矢车菊般的蓝色眼睛盈满笑意，仿佛那一刻所有糟心的事都离他远去了一般。

真好看。为了这样的笑容幸运儿觉得哪怕让他现在去死他也愿意。

“咳，你问问他做了什么。”瑟维抽出条手帕想擦拭下乱七八糟的脸，结果蹭得到处都是，克利切看不下去了，一把抢过来扯着他的领口拉下他的脑袋仔细帮他擦着，瑟维笑眯眯的任由脖子被勒着拽低身量，放任克利切略带些粗鲁的动作。

幸运儿眼巴巴地看着，克利切帮瑟维擦完，翻了个面帮可怜兮兮的幸运儿也擦了两下，然后把染脏了的手帕丢回给瑟维。

“我只是想给皮尔森先生做点东西吃……”幸运儿缩在角落里，声音都低落了下来，“我、我也没什么技巧，还什么都不会，在庄园里皮尔森先生护着我，来到这里后能和皮尔森先生亲密接触我真的是十分开心。”

说到“亲密接触”的时候，年轻的小伙子红了脸，眼神忽闪着从镜框上悄悄看克利切。

同样是戴着眼镜，莱利就总是戴着一股上层人士的精英感，看上去客气又疏离，而幸运儿就显得像个小白兔一样纯真可爱。克利切悄悄在心中对比。

“我喜欢皮尔森先生，所以、所以我也想尽量做些什么！听说罗伊先生对于烹饪十分在行，所以我本来想着学两手的……”

这个在庄园里幸运值爆表，每次都能摸到需要的东西颠颠的跑去带给克利切丝毫不顾自己的孩子，此时在一片狼藉的厨房混着依然未消散完全的烟雾中委屈的向他告白，克利切连拒绝的话也说不出口。

何况……从小在残酷的世界中长大从没被人爱过的克利切，也自私的不想拒绝。

这摇摆不定的性格让他都开始唾弃起自己。

“本来我也想为你做顿饭。”瑟维摘下礼帽掸了掸灰，往后扒拉了一下头发，没有刘海遮挡的脸成熟又性感，“谁知道他真的对于烹饪一窍不通，我都不知道他是如何做到炸了厨房的。好在我们不需要为此赔上一笔钱。”

正说着话，厨房里传来“叮”的一声，瑟维像是想起了什么，转身走回弥漫着淡淡的烟雾的厨房里，从烤箱中端出了一个托盘。

托盘上整齐排列着几个仿佛舞会彩球缩小版的小蛋糕。

“这个居然保下来了。”瑟维把托盘放到吧台上，找来了漂亮的马芬纸托一个个摆好，然后拿起烤得最好看的那个捧到了克利切的面前。

克利切睁大眼睛小心翼翼的接过来，捧在眼前看着。

“没想到我们的大魔术师还有这一手。”他赞叹道，简直都舍不得吃了。

“早就想给你做了，可惜一直没有机会，正巧这里工具齐全。幸运儿也有帮忙，馅料是他调的，尝尝看？”瑟维微笑着说，幸运儿也凑上前期待的看着他。

克利切小心咬了一口，淡淡的蓝莓味道在口中弥漫开来，馅料带着薄荷的清凉和微微的清甜，让不怎么吃甜食的他也赞不绝口。

“可以的话，以后我想给你做一辈子。”瑟维轻声开口，脸上的表情虔诚而郑重。

“我也会努力的！皮尔森先生！我真的喜欢您！”幸运儿对于表达自己的感情丝毫不加掩饰，带着几颗小雀斑的脸上满满都是认真。

说的人没有感觉，听的人已经快承受不住了，他觉得自己的脸不受控制的热了起来，视线开始到处乱飘，结结巴巴的不知道该说些什么。

“不用急着回复我们，我们会一直等着你的。”瑟维伸手轻轻蹭掉他粘在嘴角的一点奶油，垂下眼收回手指舔去了。

克利切第二次狼狈出逃。

快步转过一个拐角的时候，他迎面扑到了一大束向日葵里。

还带着露水的向日葵散发着清甜的香气，灿烂灿烂的一大片明黄包围住了他，让克利切有一瞬间的怔愣。

“克利切？”艾玛的声音从花束后面传来，“真巧，我正想去找你呢。”

“伍、伍兹先生！对、对不起！”撞到心爱的人怀里让克利切手足无措起来，他惊慌地看着因为他的撞击导致的有些蔫巴巴的向日葵，心底暗骂自己为什么这么不小心。

“本来就是准备给你的，你可不能嫌弃呀。”艾玛轻笑着将包装好的向日葵塞进克利切的怀里。

“给、给克利切的？”

“是呀，这些代表着我对你的爱慕和忠诚，我亲爱的克利切。”艾玛连带着花一起抱住了克利切，亲昵的在他耳边蹭了蹭。

“我知道你去找过其他所有人了。老实说，我有点嫉妒呢。”艾玛在他耳边轻声说着，看克利切急切的想要回答，他赶紧阻止了他，酝酿了一下语言继续诉说，“但我知道，他们对你的爱不比我少多少，我唯一的优势就是你对我的喜欢。”

“我不是什么无私的人，我也想独占你。但是你问问自己，你真的能放弃他们所有人跟我在一起吗？你会舍得看到他们伤心吗？”

“而看到他们伤心的你，也不会高兴吧。”

艾玛轻叹一口气。家庭缘故造就他天性比所有人都敏感，或许他比克利切自己都要了解他，与其让克利切跟他远走高飞放弃所有人后导致未来他因为过度的愧疚而心生隔阂，不如现在就说开。尽管这样会导致克利切的爱分散开来，但如果克利切能平安快乐的度过这一生，他愿意。

克利切觉得自己是个阴暗又自私的人。他一边开心着艾玛和自己的心意相通，一边又无法开口拒绝其他对他诉说爱意的人。所以他宁肯以任务为借口放纵肉体的沉沦，也不愿意好好剖开自己的真心探索下深埋心底的声音。

而艾玛过分的温柔撕开了他的伪装，把他的心彻底摆了出来，迎接而来的却不是炽热的烈焰而是温暖的阳光。

他们为了自己宁愿用这种方式妥协。

克利切鼻子一酸，眼泪不受控制的滚了下来。

“别哭啊，我会心疼的。”艾玛吻去了克利切的泪水，“他们都会心疼的。”

克利切坐在自己的卧室中，面前或坐或站着这场游戏中全部的六位男士。

克利切咬咬嘴唇，闭上眼赴死般的褪下了裤子。

当着这些人的面自慰……而这群人刚刚还给自己表明了心声。这实在是太过了。

他羞耻地闭上眼睛，双手颤抖着握住自己的性器。

即使闭着眼，他也能感觉到火热的视线汇聚在自己身上的感觉，让他羞耻得都快控制不住自己的手。

“哈……唔……”细小的快感从下身传来，脆弱敏感的地方被不间断的刺激，克利切倒吸着气小声的呻吟，尽量逼着自己无视几乎快要化为实体舔上自己身体的目光。

下身的快感绵密，像一张细密的网一样不带侵略性的包覆住他，克利切仰起头急促地喘息着，感受着肉棒在手中缓缓硬挺起来。

在场的几位看着眼前的春色，都有些不太自在起来，靠在墙上的威廉和萨贝达不着痕迹的换了个姿势，坐在椅子上的瑟维交换了下叠起来的双腿，艾玛整整自己的牛仔围裙，莱利扶了下眼镜，趴在床边的幸运儿则悄悄往靠近克利切的方向蹭了蹭，继续趴着不动了，眼睛眨也不眨的盯着克利切。

眼前的景色……实在是太色情了。

克利切因为过度羞耻而不停颤抖的睫毛，带着丝湿意泛红的眼角，伤痕累累但又性感异常的紧致身体，踩在床单上绷紧的骨节分明的脚趾，轻轻颤抖着的大腿和不停抚慰着自己昂扬性器的细长手指。

还有不断吐露着甜腻喘息和淫荡呻吟的艳红嘴唇。

心爱的人在面前自慰，而自己却不能有任何动作，这比杀死他们还痛苦。年纪小一些的精力旺盛，已经不由自主的勃起了。

吞咽口水的声音在不大的房间里响起，让渐渐沉浸在欲望中的克利切猛然响起屋子里还有人，酥麻的刺激感顺着四肢百骸一路爬升，羞耻感带来了比平时更大的快感，让克利切浑身都绷紧了。

细微的黏腻水声响起，混杂着克利切的呻吟和众人粗沉的喘息，房间中的气氛瞬间旖旎起来。

克利切把自己摸爽了，娇嫩的龟头怯怯的探出来，他毫不犹豫的用指腹画着圈的揉弄着最敏感的地方，呻吟声陡然高昂了起来。

“啊……啊啊……嗯、嗯……”致命的痒意和快感炸开，让克利切心脏都开始发麻，剧烈的心跳带动着胸口急促的呼吸，连周遭的空气都热了几分。克利切咬着嘴唇不想让自己显得太过淫荡，可是过激的快感让呻吟声无法阻拦的从唇齿边流露出去。

他快到顶点了，前液不停的顺着性器往下流，可是总觉得缺点什么无法高潮的感觉让他焦躁起来，手上的动作都开始变得粗鲁，带着些微疼痛的刺激不仅没有让他萎靡，性器反而挺得更高了些。

“分开腿，自己插进后穴。”莱利清冷的声音响起，让克利切一个激灵挺起了腰，硬到极致的性器在空气中挺了挺。

克利切浑身都泛起了潮红，但还是乖乖的缓缓分开颤抖个不停的双腿——他在情事上过分的乖巧简直要人命——摸上了那个被前液濡湿的小穴。

在这么多人面前玩弄自己的后穴简直让克利切羞耻得快要死过去，但迟迟无法到达高潮的焦躁感让他依然毫不犹豫的试探的伸出一根手指插进自己的穴口里。

过分紧致的小穴依然干涩，但已熟悉被玩弄的后穴带来的摩擦感和快感让克利切近乎抽泣的长长呻吟了一声。他的敏感点不深，食指能勉强碰到最敏感的那一点。

“啊啊……啊、哈啊──”感受到强烈快感的身体食髓知味，让克利切不受控制的不住按压着敏感点，层层叠叠的穴肉死死咬住手指，巨大的阻力让手指更紧的挤压着前列腺，快感如点流般瞬间席卷全身，克利切胡乱地呻吟着，一手疯狂的撸动着硬到爆炸的性器，一手不断刺戳着穴肉的敏感点，肠液和前液被自己玩弄得不断往下流，把屁股下的床单濡得湿了一片。

过度的刺激很快就让克利切有了高潮的前兆，他紧闭着的眼睛渗出了生理性的泪水，濡得睫毛湿漉漉的结成几缕，他颤抖的握住性器顶端嫩红的龟头不住撸动着，拇指狠狠的擦过微微涨开的尿道口，深入穴肉的食指近乎残忍的狠狠捣进了软肉里。

“呜、哈啊啊……呜！！──”浊白的液体从性器前段射了出来，克利切瘫在床上了剧烈的喘着气，单薄的胸口不住上下起伏着，眼睛依然紧闭着不敢睁开。整个房间静得几乎只能听到他自己的声音，和外面显示器传来的叮咚声。

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：指定人在全体男性面前自慰至高潮。积分：10分，总积分：90分。任务10将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

“咳，我我我出去给皮尔森先生找条毛巾！”

“那我、我先回房了！”

“皮尔森先生，辛苦你了。”

一瞬间大家像被打开了什么开关似的，作鸟兽散的乱糟糟的离开了克利切的房间——他们急需解决下个人问题，顺便给已经羞耻到想死的克利切一个独立的环境稍作休整。

明天……明天就可以出去了。

克利切努力平复着自己的呼吸，睁开被泪水浸润得湿漉漉的眼睛，盯着虚无一物的天花板，却发现自己的心情居然意外的平静。

不管明天的任务是什么，他们都可以携手完成的吧。

 

 

TBC


	10. 10

Day 10

如果可以的话，克利切想时间让倒流到昨天，打爆觉得可以携手完成最后一天任务的自己的狗头。

心意相通是一回事，可是真正上床就是另一回事了……

屏幕上闪烁的黑字无情的给了克利切一记重击。

“指定人：克利切·皮尔森”

“任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：水果刀）杀死任意人员。”

“任务B：指定人被全体男性ti//nei//she//jing。”

克利切甚至一度怀疑自己还没睡醒。

可是六道炽热的视线猛然汇聚到自己身上的感觉是那么真实，让他被盯得汗毛直竖。

不管再怎么想逃避，到了现在这个地步……也只能硬着头皮上了。

一群人簇拥着克利切走进了交换室，令人惊奇的是，从外面看上去不过一个卧室大小的交换室，进门后的空间居然增大了好几倍，连装潢都和这个朴素的房子整体风格不搭，华丽至极。

巨大的酒红色圆形床上挂着层层叠叠的浅红色帷幔，床上松软的抱枕在帷幔遮盖下影影绰绰。左边的墙上有扇巨大的落地窗，窗前的飘窗上铺着厚厚长毛的白色毯子，舒适得让人看着就想上去打个滚。

右边靠墙是个开放式的浴室，巨大的圆形浴缸嵌入了地面，高高挂着的白色帷幔遮了一圈，挡住了缓缓升腾的白色雾气。

四角摆着长长的落地灯，柔和的白光不会过度刺眼，但依然把整个房间照得十分通透而温润。

除此之外，墙上挂着的唯美风景壁画，茶几上摆着的金银托盘和鲜嫩欲滴的水果，壁炉上用来装饰的瓶中船和高贵摆件，每一样都精致而又典雅。

所有人都在惊叹这间房子的美妙之时，克利切偷偷的想，假如稍微拿走几件，应该不会被人发现吧？

这个念头在他被推倒在床上的时候灰飞烟灭了。

非常多只手在他身上摸索，克利切觉得之前的自己似乎低估了六这个数字。他往床头缩了缩，考虑现在逃走还来不来得及。

“别怕。”萨贝达从床头扯下一块床幔，折叠两下遮住了克利切的眼睛，在背面打了个结。柔软的布料遮盖住了视线，让克利切掩耳盗铃般的放松了不少。不过……他摸了摸眼睛上的布，怀疑萨贝达是不是有什么奇怪的癖好。

衣服被乱七八糟的扯了下来，不多时他就已经浑身赤裸了。

下身不知被谁略带粗鲁的玩弄让他倒抽了口气，嘴巴刚一张开就被咬住，鼻间传来的是瑟维带着丝烟味的气息，两人的舌尖热情的纠缠在一起发出淫靡的水声，克利切还没来得及沉迷在吻中，乳尖被人恶意的轻轻掐住揉捏爱抚，穿了环的乳头过度敏感，轻轻的抚弄都会带来酥麻感，被掐住揉弄让克利切忍不住挺胸喘息起来。

隐秘难言的兴奋感让克利切颤抖了一下，他不去想在身上游走的手都是谁的，浑身上下都沉浸在被无数只手玩弄的快感之中。

性器已经翘了起来，顶端被刺激得渗出水来。粉嫩的性器在稀疏的毛发间怯怯挺立，不只是谁火热的唇舌沿着顶端的嫩肉舔了一圈，克利切无意识地想绷紧腿，却被两双手拉开了大腿，强行摆出了一个门户大开的姿势。

“呜……哈啊……”全身上下的敏感点都被照顾得一丝不苟，柔和又鲜明的酥麻刺得克利切小腹紧绷，模糊的呻吟声从口中漏出，被瑟维吞进了嘴里，舌头缠绵的舔舐着他敏感的上颚和牙龈。过多的唾液顺着脖颈往下滑落到胸口，被不知道是谁舔去了。

克利切被快感包围着，无法视物的眼睛带来了身体上成倍的敏感度，他能轻易的感受到手指从他腰线处滑落，落到了他的臀瓣上。带着丝若有若无的绷带的粗糙感，应该是萨贝达吧。他迷迷糊糊地想着，摇了下屁股讨好的蹭了蹭那只手。

揉捏着他屁股的手顿了顿，离开了一秒，随后沾着湿滑液体的手指掰开了他的臀瓣，直捣中间瑟缩紧闭的淡色穴口。

克利切被逼出一声带着颤的呻吟，紧致柔软的小穴乖顺的吃下了一根手指，内里的软肉不住的吮吸着。他感到了几道火烫的视线集中在他的下半身，被多个人玩弄的刺激感让他万分羞耻，可性器却自顾自的又泌出了些许晶亮的前液，被不知道是谁的手指涂抹开来。

“呜……嗯嗯……”一根手指已经能轻松的在后穴进出，第二根手指便毫不犹豫的探了进来。克利切的腰一弹，喉间模模糊糊的呜咽着。这两根手指明显不是同一个人的，此时正按照各自主人的爱好随意的进出摩擦着内壁，甚至向相反的地方拉扯，肠道被玩弄得又痛又麻，可是被不经意碰到的敏感点又时不时带来一阵过度的刺激，让克利切拼命提着腰想躲开手指的玩弄。

他绷紧了脚趾，难耐的在床单上磨蹭：“哈……别、别玩了…已经、可以了……”

不知是不是人数太多带来的背德刺激感，克利切觉得自己后面已经湿到要滴出水了。但尽管他已经这样哀求了，身上的这几个人依旧像是商量好了似的没有说话。

整个房间静得只能听见他自己的喘息声，让克利切羞耻之余不安了起来。

“……瑟维？”他轻喘着试探性的叫了一声。

“我在。”瑟维的声音从身侧传来，身上的手指离开了七七八八，只剩揉捏着他乳肉和臀瓣的那只。

“我们只是在商量顺序。不过既然你叫了我的名字，那你的第一次就交给我了，宝贝。”瑟维低沉又温柔的嗓音在克利切耳边响起，温热的气息被吹进耳孔，让克利切躲了一下，不自觉的缩了缩脖子。

“什、什么第一次！克利切才不是处男！”他囔囔到，顺着声音狠狠一口咬上了瑟维的……下巴。

瑟维好笑地顺了顺怀里人的毛，两指插进克利切臀间湿软的小穴，感受着紧致的穴肉饥渴地搅紧手指不住的往里吮吸。

粗壮的肉棒抵住了克利切的穴口，克利切难耐的扭腰想要填满体内的空虚，却不得要领，只能勉强抬起头胡乱地舔吻着瑟维的鼻子、嘴唇和下巴，用行为告诉他自己的需求。

瑟维不再欺负他，挺腰一撞，把自己埋进了深爱的人的体内。合二为一的感觉真是该死的好，他能感觉克利切的肠肉死死的咬住他，肉刃插进肠道深处，虽然做了足够多的前戏，却因为克利切太过紧张而绞紧入侵者。瑟维挺腰想在紧窄火热的地方进得更深的地方，逼得克利切甜腻的呻吟出声。

“等、慢点——啊啊……”真实的、有温度的、真人的肉棒，在自己体内……听着伏在自己身上的人粗重凌乱的喘息和满含爱意的轻吻，克利切觉得自己要烧起来了。让自己努力忽视身边围观的人，他的双腿忍不住缠住瑟维的腰搅紧，抬起的屁股让瑟维的肉棒正好能划过体内最敏感的那一点，肠道忍不住的搅紧。

“哈啊——那里、不……”克利切凌乱的喘息着扭腰想要躲开过激的快感，瑟维知道他是不想让自己太快高潮，毕竟还要应付那么多人。想到这瑟维不满地轻啧一声，却也换了个角度，勉强挪开了敏感点捅进肠道的深处。

尽管没有刻意的磨蹭敏感点，但是过于粗壮的性器无论如何都会轻微蹭过，快感到不了顶点的焦躁感让克利切扭动着腰肢，浑身颤抖着迷乱的呻吟。

瑟维死死掐住克利切的腰，节奏感和技巧被他扔到九霄云外，只想把身下这个人操死。包覆他的肠肉抽搐收紧，瑟维挺腰狠狠抽插了几十下，把自己顶进克利切身体的最深处射了出来。

克利切瘫在床上胡乱喘着气，覆盖着汗珠的身体微微反射着落地灯柔软的光线，看上去诱人极了。

还没到达顶点的身子更加敏感，在幸运儿的手摸上腰线的时候就轻颤了一下。

“前辈，是我。”幸运儿亲了口克利切微微红肿的嘴唇。年轻的小伙子爬到克利切床上，看着心爱的前辈身上凌乱的爱痕，心若擂鼓。

借着上一轮分泌的肠液和瑟维留下了精液，幸运儿把自己缓缓埋进了克利切的体内。火烫的肠肉软软的包裹着他，被开发得完好的肠壁不住地吸吮着能给它带来快乐的肉棒，淫荡得让克利切羞耻不已。他几乎控制不住自己的反应，只能自暴自弃的用胳膊挡住了自己的脸。

“我、我可以吗？”幸运儿脸色通红，他忍得微微颤抖。克利切的视线被挡住，只能试探着伸手向前摸索着，被幸运儿握住了贴在了自己的脸上。

“来吧。”克利切摩挲着青年光滑的脸庞，感受着手心里炽热的温度。他肯定又脸红了，克利切在心里描绘着这个容易害羞的年轻人的脸。

得到了克利切微弱的点头示意后，幸运儿欢快的释放了自己的天性。

他完全不懂得技巧，只知道拼命摆腰把自己狠狠凿进克利切抽搐着搅紧的肠道深处。看上去总是唯唯诺诺的青年有着一根和自己长相气势完全不一样的性器，翘起的角度刚刚好，每次都能狠狠蹭过克利切的前列腺。

“啊……唔、哈啊啊──”最脆弱敏感的地方被不间断的刺激，克利切倒吸着气大口的呻吟喘息，汗水已经湿了身下的被褥，这种透支快感的做法让克利切的理智支离破碎，他哭叫着抱紧了幸运儿的肩膀，在青年单薄的肩膀上留下了道道红痕。

幸运儿眼镜下的眼神变了，他一言不发的埋头在克利切身上吸吮出一个个青红的吻痕，叼起乳钉轻轻拉扯，逼出克利切一声带着泣音的呻吟，小小的朱果被玩到了两三倍大，艳红的挺立在胸口。

身下的动作更加猛烈，腰肢摆动到几乎留下残影，克利切被磨得几乎上气不接下气，只能勉强搂住他的脖子拼命喘息着，快感让他的手指都在痉挛。

囊袋打在臀瓣上啪啪直响，感觉怀里的人浑身痉挛着快要达到高潮时他停了一下，让克利切稍微喘了口气，然后扶住他的腰坐了起来。

“啊啊……啊、哈啊──”克利切的头猛地扬起，抓住幸运儿肩膀的指尖用力到泛白。粗壮的肉棒因为姿势的改变和重力的加持深入到了恐怖的地方，毛骨悚然的快感让克利切脑子一片空白，被幸运儿抱在怀里不停地顶弄着。

幸运儿眯起眼睛掐紧克利切的腰逼着他上下吞吃着自己的肉棒，一边轻轻啃咬着克利切带着胡渣的下巴。他粗重的喘息声传到克利切的耳中，恍然间让他觉得自己仿佛被一头饿狠了的狼迎面盯着。

克利切硬挺的性器被两人的腹部夹着不住的摩擦，前液淌的两人身上湿漉漉的，前后夹击的快感让幸运儿爆发在他体内的同时他也跟着到达了高潮。

这个往日看上去跟一只小白兔一样胆小软糯的后辈，此时在床上脱下了伪装释放了本性，化身为狼把克利切吃得一个渣都不剩。

这才，第二个人。

克利切捂着小腹软成一滩泥的躺在床上，想到这个几乎要绝望了。

他的体力流失得太快，大腿根部不停的痉挛，俨然一副被操狠了的样子。莱利的目光闪了一下，不动声色的缓缓爬上了床。

克利切缩在柔软的床铺间，努力让自己的呼吸平复下来。这时，一个略凉柔软的嘴唇覆盖到自己唇上，有什么香甜的东西被推进了口中。

巧克力。

香浓的巧克力块被两条舌头追逐玩弄着，很快就融化了滑进了克利切的胃里。

他感觉那人离开了自己的唇，随即虚软无力的腿被分开，被玩弄到乱七八糟的下体被迫展现在这个人眼前，让他忍不住扭过头去，伸手遮住了自己的脸。

莱利盯着他红肿的穴口，小穴似乎感受到了他的目光，瑟缩了一下，挤出了几丝白浊。更多的浊液依旧被含在肠道深处，还未淌出。经历过高潮的性器疲软的躺在零星的浅色毛发中，顶端挂着点精水。

莱利低下头，凑近克利切的腿根，在上面留下了一个牙印。

克利切抖了一下，大腿肌肉绷紧了。

给了克利切充足的休息时间，莱利看克利切呼吸差不多平稳了，便把他的腿架上自己的肩膀，摘下眼镜放到一边，俯身把自己顶了进去。

“唔！”身体被对折让他觉得自己的腿都要断了，不舒服的拉扯感和酸疼让他绷紧了身体，连带着穴肉都搅紧了，死死咬住了在体内侵犯的性器。莱利被搅得头皮发麻，不得不稍微抽出一些，拍了下克利切的屁股：“放松一点。”

克利切断断续续地呻吟着缓解来自身体的酸胀感，听到这话皱了下眉，不高兴极了：“你他妈、啊！来试试！”身体被折成两半本来就很不舒服了，还被要求这要求那，克利切委屈的挣动了一下，咬得莱利爽得吸口气，让他忍不住大力摆动起腰。突然加剧的快感让克利切的话语梗在喉咙里，猛然仰起头发出几声高亢的呻吟。

充斥着肠液、润滑液和精液的肠道又湿又紧，层层叠叠的肉壁缠绵地裹着莱利的性器，即使性经验多如莱利，也从来没有体验过如此舒爽的洞了——毕竟他从前只和女性上过床，而今后也再也不会和除克利切之外的人上床。

高傲的律师先生是死都不会说出这种话的，于是只能把自己的心意融入性爱中。从来只在床上接受过别人讨好的律师先生把被讨好的手法一股脑丢给身下偷去了他的心的小偷先生，炽热的吻从小巧的耳垂、光滑的脖颈、性感的锁骨一路滑到被穿了环的乳头，双手不住把玩着克利切被快感激到挺立的性器和柔软的屁股，全身上下的敏感点被手口并用的把玩着，体内的肉棒还在不停对准敏感点发动进攻，克利切被来自全身的快感爽得呜呜哀叫，只能揪住床单被玩到哭了出来。

感受着腰眼越来越酸软，他颤抖着伸手按住莱利握住他阴茎的手，低哑的带着哭腔让他放过自己。他不能高潮太多次，他需要留着体力应付之后的几个人。莱利知道他的顾虑，尽管不爽，但还是抽开了手，霸道的占有欲让他有些火气，但残存的理智不停地警告他需要认清现实。他只能把怒火夹杂在欲火中，发了狠的操着身下这个人。

“啊啊啊啊——”灼热的液体冲刷过肠壁，莱利像是想把之前两个人留下的痕迹覆盖住似的在他脖颈上不停吸吮着。克利切扭动了下酸软的腰。尽管没有射出来，但是他依旧经历了一次小小的高潮，性器顶端湿粘一片，肠道深处涌出一汪水来浇在莱利的龟头上，强烈的性快感让莱利微微疲软的性器几乎无视了不应期跳动了一下再次想要硬起来。

然而直到怀里的人已经撑不住了，他只能轻吻了下克利切汗津津的额角，把自己抽了出来。

过多的液体终于找到了出路，白浊混合着透亮的液体缓缓淌出，滴落在汗湿的床单上。

本来鲜亮整洁的床单被蹂躏地乱七八糟，到处都是不可言说的液体，艾玛怜惜地看着脱力的克利切像是被玩坏了一样瘫在床上，走到床边搂住他的后辈和腿弯，一使劲把他抱了起来。

猛然腾空的失重感让克利切吓了一跳，赶紧搂住了那人的脖子，不确定的开口：“是艾、艾玛吗？”

艾玛亲昵的低头在他红肿的唇上亲了一口：“克利切怎么知道是我的？”

“艾玛身上有、有好闻的花香。”克利切脸上刚消退的潮红又一点点蔓延上来。对上艾玛，他总是会像个不谙情事的小伙子一样容易害羞，刚止住泪水的眼睛不适的眨了眨，被浸湿的布条盖住眼睛让他有点不舒服，但艾玛的怀抱充斥着花香和阳光的味道，让连着经历了三场情事的克利切有点昏昏欲睡。

艾玛喜欢死他这个样子了，尽管心疼得不得了，但下身依然随着心意硬挺了起来。他抱着克利切走向了那个巨大的浴池，把克利切轻轻放了进去。

稍微烫人的温度正好缓解身上的疲惫和粘腻，克利切满足的哼了一声，把自己浸了进去。艾玛从背后抱着他，体型的差异让艾玛正好把克利切拢在怀里，然后解开了克利切的眼罩。

刚刚哭过的右眼角带着潮红的湿意，衬得左眼圈的伤疤更加暗沉狰狞起来。克利切垂下眼睛扭开头，不让艾玛凑近了看他。

艾玛的目光太清澈，在这样的目光下让克利切觉得自己无处遁形。

然而艾玛带了点强硬的捏住他下巴扭过了他的头，轻柔的吻落在了他那只瞎了的眼睛处。满满的爱意凝在这个吻里，让克利切睁大了眼睛，只感觉鼻子一酸又想落泪。怎么跟小姑娘似的控制不住自己的泪腺呢。他抬起虚软的手揉了揉眼睛。

“克利切身上的一切我都喜欢，不管是这只眼睛，还是身上的每一道疤痕，它们都是你的象征，见证着你曾经的我没见过的那些时间，亲爱的。”艾玛轻轻说着，表情虔诚。

克利切再次别过了视线。只是这一次是因为不好意思。他受不了艾玛每次的直球，这总会让他羞耻心作祟。艾玛看着他泛红的耳尖，微微笑了。

不知道任务能不能中途清空精液，不过为了以防万一，艾玛还是决定留在克利切体内。他只是轻轻揉了揉克利切被开发得很好的穴口，让食髓知味的穴口乖巧的张开嘴，就着水流把自己埋进了克利切的身体里。

刚刚尝过情欲的身体已经变得柔软，但艾玛依旧很小心，克利切能清楚的感受到那根肉刃怎麽分开狭窄的甬道，逐渐将之填塞充盈。水的浮力足够，让艾玛能站在浴池里抱着克利切。克利切仿佛一只八爪鱼一般把艾玛缠得紧紧的，第一次在水中做的感觉奇妙又刺激，每当艾玛抽出时，艳红的肠肉跟着翻出，脆弱敏感的肠肉触碰到略烫的池水，针扎般的刺激感让克利切像只被踩到尾巴的猫一般炸着毛想往上窜，又被艾玛箍着腰狠狠的压在粗壮的性器上，水流跟着性器一起被捣进饱受折磨的肠道里。

“啊……啊啊……嗯、嗯……”克利切死死咬住嘴唇苦闷的呻吟出声，热水的刺激过于致命，被磨擦得有些肿起的穴口碰到热水就已经是疼痒的刺激，更遑论还有细小的水流在抽插的间隙进入折磨敏感的内壁。克利切被刺激得浑身乱颤，躲都无力可躲，只能任由艾玛抱着他不停的侵犯。

艾玛看着埋头在自己肩膀上的人，宠溺的在他耳朵上亲了又亲。这个比他几乎要大一轮的男人总能轻易激起他满怀的爱意，以及在这种时候的保护欲。看着在狂欢中无比强大的男人在自己怀里颤抖呻吟，满足感让艾玛几乎控制不住自己，掐紧了克利切青紫一片的腰，把自己一下下的往里凿去。

克利切的视线被泪水浸得一片模糊，他小声呜咽着趴在艾玛的肩膀上，蓝色的眼睛失神地看着前方。涌动的白色雾气和层层叠叠的帷幔遮住了外面人的视线，只能看见几道或站或坐着的影子。但是克利切知道他们在被人窥视着，隐秘的刺激感让克利切收缩了下肠道，夹得艾玛眼睛都红了。

艾玛把克利切抱到池边，让他靠着被热水捂热了的池壁，动作越发狠厉了起来。

“哈……啊啊啊！”酥麻混着疼痛让克利切哀吟出声，艾玛每一次抽插都精准的磨过前列腺，克利切爽得连呼吸都停止了，头猛地后仰抵在墙上，浑身痉挛着掐紧了艾玛的肩膀，在艾玛莹白的背脊上掐出了青红的指印。

艾玛丝毫不在意，疼痛反而激发了他的血性，他掐住克利切的臀瓣掰开，狠狠的对着克利切的前列腺撞击了几十下，看着他摇着头哭吟着达到高潮，才满足的对着敏感点射了出来。

高潮后又被刺激了骚浪的一点，克利切几近失神的抖了一下，四肢酸软得几乎搂不住艾玛，吓得艾玛赶紧抱紧他防止他落入水中。

帷幔被掀了开来，威廉和萨贝达走到了池边。

刚刚克利切到达高潮时带着哭腔的呻吟让这两个血气方刚的小伙子终于忍不住了，他们磨蹭着走到了池边，看着几乎快死过去了的克利切。

“皮尔森先生……还能撑得住吗？”萨贝达坐到池边，小心的从艾玛怀里接过了软到几乎没骨头了的克利切。

克利切好不容易才从上一轮高潮中缓过神来，看到面前两张年轻的脸近乎绝望的哀吟了一声。

再来两轮，他绝对会死的……

“克利切也累得不行了，要不然你们两个一起吧。”瑟维掀开帷幔，燃气一支烟站在旁边建议道。

威廉和萨贝达对视一眼，心照不宣的点点头。

他们都忍不了太久了，克利切的身体也让他无法再经历两轮性爱，一起来反倒是最好的方案。

萨贝达把克利切从池中抱起来，威廉拿起浴巾盖在克利切身上，两人带着被狠狠疼爱过的克利切到了飘窗上。

床已经到处都是污渍和液体，最后一轮他们两个不想让克利切感到不适，飘窗上厚实的垫子和柔软雪白的长毛毯子的舒适度不比床上差，绝对是最好的选择。

背部接触到舒适的毯子让克利切长叹一声，沉重的眼皮几乎快要合上了。威廉挤到克利切身边，不满的拱了拱他。

克利切无奈的睁开眼，伸手揽住威廉，看着小伙子急吼吼的褪下裤子，硬挺的肉刃不由分说的捅了进去。

“哈啊——”穴肉被搅得又痛又爽，克利切崩溃地在威廉背后留下一道道抓痕，“你他妈……呜、轻点……”

威廉委屈的皱了下鼻子：“可是，我忍不住了，呼……”

年轻人急吼吼的把自己填满心爱的人体内，就着精水和肠液急不可耐的死命往里顶，带来的刺激是无与伦比的，让本来疲惫到下一秒就要昏睡过去的克利切猛然清醒过来，抱着威廉肌肉结实的肩膀被操得呼吸都凌乱了。

沉甸甸的卵蛋拍打在通红一片的臀瓣上，汁水四溅，濡得地毯上柔顺的白色长毛湿成了一缕缕的，威廉把克利切抵在落地窗上，跪坐在窗前用膝盖分开克利切的双腿，一手抓住克利切的双腕摁在头顶，一手揽住克利切的后腰把他按在自己的肉刃上，大开大合的撞了几十下才稍稍缓解了心头灼烧的欲望。

克利切已经累到抬不起一根手指，只能迷迷糊糊的小声抽泣着坐在威廉身上随着他的动作摇晃着身体。体内过多的液体搅出的黏黏糊糊的水声，卵蛋拍打在屁股上的啪啪声伴随着克利切甜腻的哭吟声传进萨贝达的耳朵，这位无比擅长隐忍的雇佣兵觉得自己的理智快要飞了。

冰凉的指尖摸上了克利切被折磨得红肿高温的穴口，那圈稚嫩的软肉被微凉的温度吓到猛地一缩，威廉闷哼一声，微微抽出自己，给萨贝达的手指腾出位置。

本就粗大的肉棒几乎已经填满了狭窄的肠肉，此时已经被撑开的穴口又被强行塞入一根手指，克利切眼泪不停的往下流，恐惧感在心头盘旋。

“吃、吃不下的…呜…克利切不、不行的……”过多的失水失力让克利切彻底崩溃了，过多的精液撑得他小腹有些难受，而脆弱的肠道又被萨贝达塞入了两根手指，缓缓拉扯。

萨贝达揽过克利切的后颈摩挲着安抚他，细细的吻落在他湿漉漉的睫毛上，顺着泪水一路滑到红肿的嘴唇上，无声的抚平了克利切的恐惧。

穴口被扩张到能勉强塞入三根手指，隐忍许久的萨贝达快速扯下裤子，掏出蛰伏太久的粗壮茎身。威廉也把自己抽了出来，只留下一个头部被穴口嘬着，和萨贝达一起一点点往深处埋进去。

尖锐的疼痛感让他无声的哀嚎，萨贝达从背后抱着克利切，抚慰着他疼到发软的性器，威廉吻住了他，粗糙的手指捏住胸前肿大的乳尖揉弄着。全身上下无处不在的快感和痛感交织在一起，让克利切几乎分不清了。唾液不断从两人交缠的唇缝间溢出，被重新玩到硬挺的肉棒不断分泌出前液，这些刺激甚至让后面被强行扩张的疼痛化成了蒸腾而上的快意。

两人开始动了起来。被撑到几乎透明的穴口连收缩的余地都没有了，只能勉强箍住两根硕大的肉棒，这两位在狂欢中配合默契的同伴把所有的配合都用在了操克利切这件事上，敏感而脆弱的前列腺几乎没有休息的时候，疼痛，酥麻，汗水和淫靡的麝香让克利切的意识陷入空白，哀哀哭泣着绷紧了大汗淋漓的身体。

快感爆炸般的席卷了全身，他的身体剧烈的抽搐着，半睁的眼睛一片茫然，泪水和涎水不断的滴落，舌尖像是承受不住一般吐了出来，整个人像是被玩坏了的性爱娃娃一般，只有被刺激狠了才会颤抖着发出几丝抽泣和呻吟。

威廉和萨贝达知道他撑不了太久了，抱紧克利切瘦小的身体连连冲刺了百十下，把自己交代进了肠道的深处。

火热的精水冲刷着敏感至极的肠道，克利切痉挛的跟着达到了高潮，白浊夹杂着微黄的澄澈液体缓缓的从被蹂躏到红肿的尿道口淌出。

他眼前一黑，软在了威廉的身上彻底没了动静。

克利切猛然惊醒。

他回顾了一下四周，发现周围的景色非常熟悉，正是那个破旧的庄园，而他正在从大厅回自己的房间的走廊上。

……梦吗？

克利切不敢置信，转身又走向了大厅。

和他参与游戏的七个人全都陆陆续续的汇聚到大厅，一个不少。

“所以是真的？！我真的不是在做梦？！”幸运儿几乎要蹦了起来，脸上的表情丰富多彩，突然又像是想起了什么一般，转头前前后后张望了一圈，视线聚集到了刚进大厅的克利切身上，脸色突然爆红。

“皮皮皮皮尔森先生！我会负责的！”

幸运儿跟小媳妇一样蹭到克利切身边，腼腆地揪住克利切的衣角，扭扭捏捏。

克利切回想起刚才在床上时幸运儿的表现，突然感觉腰有点疼。

八个人在大厅的长桌前坐了下来。

“说起来还挺不好意思的，我这算是跟着你们蹭的奖励呢。”艾米丽摸了摸她心爱的针管，捂嘴笑了。

在房间里被强制送去游戏的人回来后还是在房间，便第一时间发现了端端正正摆在床中央的充满着恶趣味的礼盒，盒中摆着纯金雕刻的奖杯和一摞摞整齐的钞票。

“真的跟rpg游戏一样，还有通关奖杯呢。”威廉晃了晃手中的奖杯。

而接受了之前不是在做梦的众人，看向克利切的眼神顿时不一样了。

本来空旷诡异的破旧大厅，顿时染上了一层暧昧的氛围。

他们从那座无法逃离的房间逃了出来，但却依然被困在这所庄园中。属于他们的游戏依旧还在继续。

只是从现在开始，有什么东西在悄悄改变着。

END


End file.
